The ARK Angels of DX:The Girl with Golden Earrings
by kaykyaka
Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it’s got something to do with the golden earrings she’s been wearing. Can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered? Last chapter up now
1. Cheap Knockoffs

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the golden earrings she's been wearing. Can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter One – Cheap Knockoffs

Rey Mysterio's House, San Diego, CA at 1am:

"Rey!" Angie Mysterio yelled waking the little luchador up with a start.

"Angie what is it I was sleeping," Rey said turning on the lamp by their bed, he saw Dominic by the door and took another look at his wife and knew what was wrong, "Is Aaliyah awake?" he asked.

"Yes and she's soaking, come Rey look!" Angie said going with Dominic to Aaliyah Mysterio's room with Rey not far behind. Angie took her daughter in her arms and showed her to him and his heart raced in fright as he felt the sweat that had poured through her clothes.

"She's still having those nightmares, what should we do?" Rey asked Angie.

"I was hoping you could tell me, should we take her to the hospital?" Angie asked Rey as he stroked his daughter's face her lip was trembling and her eyes were like a deer caught in headlights.

"I think so," Rey said, "Let's take her to the emergency room,"

"I think we'd be better off with a psychiatrist," Dominic said and Rey and Angie turned to him confused and saw something in his hand. Angie and Rey looked closer it was one of Aaliyah's coloring books but she had drawn something over the picture she was supposed to color.

"Oh mi Dios!" Rey gasped and Angie screamed; it was a picture of a woman being murdered.

"Forget a psychiatrist we're going to see the ARK Angels!" Angie said getting Aaliyah's little suitcase packed, "they helped Dwayne and Dany with Simone and that curse of the Firstborn, they can tell me what this is all about!"

Rey nodded then he noticed something, "I thought you were gonna give these back to Torrie?" he said looking at the golden earrings in Aaliyah's ears.

"I forgot I've been busy," Angie said, "Go pack your overnight bag, you too Dominic," she said comforting Aaliyah, "el su ir a ser bien muchacha del bebé / its gonna be alright baby girl," she said to her daughter whose eyes were wide with fear and she was trembling.

"Torrie's been bugging me about those for weeks you gotta give them back to her," Rey said.

"Okay here take them now," Angie said gently taking the earrings off her daughter who had been wearing them religiously for the past few months.

"Thank you mamacita," Rey said taking the earrings, "Now I can get Wilson off my back,"

Angie kissed Aaliyah lovingly and noticed a change in her body; she stopped shivering and her eyes went back to normal, "Rey look, I think she's okay now!"

Rey and Dominic came over and Aaliyah though tired was no longer frightened, "She's fine, what happened?" Rey said and Angie pointed at the golden earrings.

"It was those golden earrings!" she said angrily and Rey and Dominic looked at them closely.

"You think so?" Rey asked, "but how?"

"Because they're cheap knockoffs that probably poisoned Aaliyah's ears and infected her brain," Angie said and Dominic furrowed his brow.

"And gave her nightmares?" he said unconvinced.

"You wait til I get my hands on that Torrie Wilson, I'm coming with you to Smackdown tomorrow," Angie said furiously and put Aaliyah back down to sleep while Rey and Dominic looked at the earrings again.

"I guess all that glitters is not gold," Rey said and Dominic looked at the picture his baby sister had drawn and wondered how jewellery could have created something so terrifying in the mind of his little sister. When his parents went to bed he called the one person he thought might have the answer, turns out The Amazing Cameron was expecting his call.

Morning at The Sandbox:

Candice Michelle woke up to her lap-top which Amy had allowed her to use now that she was clean, Torrie Wilson had tried to IM her while she was asleep so she called her to see what was up.

"Torrie what's up?" Candice said.

"Matt came to my house at 1 in the morning and told me I was in trouble and I had to stay in Shawn and Hunter's room at a hotel downtown. When I went back Stacy said that a strange man came to my room asking for me and when she told him I wasn't there he left," Torrie said and Candice furrowed her brow.

"Who was he?" Candice asked.

"I don't know but the reason Matt came all the way from Boston to my apartment in L.A. was because Cameron called Shawn and told Matt that I was in danger," Torrie said.

"Where's Matt now?" Candice asked.

"He's with Ashley, she came with him, I don't know why," Torrie said.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked concerned.

"I'm a little shaken up, usually whenever the ARK Angels are involved bad stuff goes down," Torrie said, "Shawn and Hunter are gonna stay with me and all the Divas until they find out more info from Cameron about what's going on,"

"That's nice of them," Candice said.

"Hunter even offered to help me get dressed, then Shawn boxed him over the head and took him to the gym," Torrie said and Candice laughed.

"That's The Game," she said.

"Matt's gonna come up in a second and we're going to have breakfast with them. Shawn and Hunter told him to keep an eye on me but he already was," Torrie said.

"What's going on?" Candice asked.

"I don't know and I'm scared to find out. Tell Cameron thanks for the warning," Torrie said.

"Okay, I'll call you later," Candice said and hung up and went to find Jeff who was still asleep in Hunter's bedroom where he had fallen asleep with Aurora after playing all night long. She crept closer to him and blew on his face, he popped one eye open and then the other before closing them both and going back to sleep.

"I gotta tell you Jeff you have an amazing brother," Candice said going over to the side of the bed Jeff had rolled over to, "he went all the way from Boston to Los Angeles because he thought Torrie Wilson was in danger,"

"Mmmm," Jeff mumbled but Candice keep on talking more to herself because she was so impressed with Matt's chivalry.

"Apparently Cameron called Shawn and told Matt Torrie was in danger and off he went, just like that," Candice said impressed with a click of her fingers.

"Yup, that's my brother doing heroic things for women who don't deserve it. Torrie couldn't care less about my brother, he's such a dumb-ass," Jeff said and Candice balked.

"I think you should watch your mouth around the baby," Candice said.

"And I think you should leave, what do you say Ro-Ro?" Jeff asked the sleeping weather girl who opened her mouth an a mighty wind blew Candice Michelle out of the room, "That'll teach her to interrupt nap time," Jeff said and the tired twosome went back to sleep leaving Candice in a strop outside Hunter's bedroom door. She got to her feet in a huff.

"Well I'm not gonna take that," she said and was about to march back into Hunter's bedroom and pull Jeff Hardy off the bed when she saw Cheyenne glancing up at her from the hallway entrance.

"What are you doing Ms. Michelle?" Cheyenne asked their guest.

"I'm going to teach Jeff Hardy a lesson," Candice said.

"Why?" Cheyenne asked.

"Because he made Aurora blow me out of Hunter's bedroom," Candice said pulling on the door knob which Aurora had frozen shut.

"You look like LC when she used to get mad at Cameron, now all they do is kiss," Cheyenne said, "are you and Jeff going to kiss?"

Candice let go of the door and turned serious, "No of course not," she said to the Girl with the Phenomenal Strength.

"Why not?" Cheyenne asked and Candice didn't answer although she thought "Ashley" would have been the first word out of her mouth.

"I guess I never thought about it," she answered thinking about it now though.

"I'm gonna go, I got school today," Cheyenne said and Candice walked up to Shawn's baby girl.

"The door's frozen shut do you think you could break it down for me?" Candice asked GPS who nodded excitedly.

"Sure!" she said and bolted through Hunter's hardwood bedroom door knocking it down and waking both Jeff and Aurora up not to mention a soundly sleeping Chyna.

"Cheyenne what did you do that for?" Joanie said getting out of her bed and coming over to inspect the damage.

"Candice asked me to and Cameron's always saying you should help those who need help," Cheyenne said and Candice pulled Jeff off the bed and started to wrestle him.

"Oh my, what is happening here?" Chyna said taking Aurora up from the bed and going to find Amy, "a bull's about to break loose in this china shop," she said picking up her cell-phone, "Honey, our bedroom door's broken again,"

"What?!" Hunter said and Shawn jumped spilling his pancakes into his lap at the volume of Hunter's voice, "Who did it? It was Jeff Hardy wasn't it?"

"Actually it was Cheyenne," Joanie answered looking at Shawn's little girl who was hiding behind Candice.

"Cheyenne? Why did she break down my door?" Hunter said looking at Shawn who demanded to speak to Cheyenne and tell her off.

"She was trying to help Candice get back at Jeff for getting Aurora to blow her out of your bedroom," Joanie explained and Hunter jumped up knocking Shawn back and he fell onto the floor getting syrup on Matt and Torrie in the process.

"I knew Jeff Hardy was involved, I consider it an honor and a privilege for Candice Michelle to walk around naked in my room!" Hunter snarled.

"She wasn't naked," Joanie said.

"Maybe she would have gotten naked if Jeff hadn't thrown her out. Tell that punk I want my door fixed by the time I get home!" Hunter demanded and Joanie rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Hey wait I wanna talk to Matt," Jeff said and called Hunter back, "Yo Trips," Jeff said with a smile and Hunter went beet red at the cheery sound of Hardy's voice, "Can I talk to my brother real quick, its about what happened with Torrie,"

"We're taking care of it Jeff Torrie is alright," Hunter said as Shawn gave Torrie an apologetic look and Matt wiped the syrup off her face with gooey eyes.

"Well I still wanna talk to my brother is he there with you?" Jeff said.

"Yes he is but I already told you we've got in all under control," Hunter snapped and Shawn shoved him on the shoulder.

"Let the man talk to his brother," Shawn said trying to get the syrup out of his shirt with his tongue.

"Fix my door and then you can talk to your brother," Hunter said and Jeff got hot.

"You want your door fixed, you got it dude," Jeff Hardy said and Shawn snatched the phone from Hunter and passed it to Matt, Shawn saw a drop of syrup hanging from Matt's lip and wiped if off with his thumb.

"Hey!" Matt said knocking Shawn's hand away.

"Sorry Matt force of habit," Shawn said sucking the syrup off his thumb, "I do it to my kids all the time,"

Hunter shook his head, "You're disgusting," he said.

"Hey I would love to have somebody care about me enough to wipe the syrup off my face and Amy's at home," Shawn replied and Matt chuckled thinking Shawn was hilarious.

"Jeff talk to Cameron, he must know what's going on because he's the reason I'm in L.A right now," Matt said.

"And so you're not just chasing Torrie?" Jeff said and Matt got offended.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Matt said as Hunter begged Torrie to let him wipe the syrup off her tank top but Shawn held him back.

"And you call me disgusting?" Shawn said sitting Hunter down and apologized to Torrie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Matt? Why you always chasing after girls who don't give a damn about you?" Jeff asked and Candice and Joanie looked at him in shock.

"Is that why Ashley is here with me instead of at The Sandbox with you, because you're an expert on how to treat women right?" Matt said and Jeff got irritated but continued.

"Whatever Matt, it was cool of you to look out for Torrie but now that DX are there I think she'll be fine, you can go home now," Jeff said.

"I'm gonna stick around to make sure of that and I'll go home when I feel like it," Matt snapped and Shawn and Hunter's ears pricked up at the level of Matt's voice, he was getting very upset and Torrie noticed it too.

"Well then don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart!" Jeff snapped back and handed Joanie back her cell-phone before taking Aurora and storming out of Hunter's room leaving Candice and Joanie speechless and Cheyenne followed the angry Skittle boy to see Amy, who ironically was his sounding board whenever his brother got on his nerves. Amy and Cameron were talking when Jeff stormed in without knocking which was not like him at all.

"Dude knock before you come in my mom's room," Cameron said and Jeff walked back out and knocked.

"Come in," Amy said and Jeff came back in.

"That's better," Cameron said.

"I'm sorry I do have manners, except when Matt's pissing me off," Jeff said.

"I've got the dibs on anger in this house Jeff," Amy said and came over to Jeff, "What happened?"

"You know how you fell in love with a guy that fell in love with you?" Jeff said referring to Shawn and Amy's relationship.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Well that ain't gonna happen with Torrie and Matt," Jeff said.

"Why not?" Amy asked bringing Cheyenne over to the dresser to comb her hair.

"Because she's only with Matt because Randy rejected her," Jeff said.

"Randy didn't reject Torrie, he's on a Divine assignment to be with Trish," Cameron corrected Jeff.

"Randy would much rather be with Torrie," Amy said.

"But he can't be and Torrie's just using Matt until she remembers how hot she is then she'll move on to greener pastures, just like you did," Jeff said.

"But I didn't move onto Shawn, we were both in happy relationships, he was married to Rebecca and I was engaged to Adam. God did everything to make sure we got together and we both resisted it as much as we could," Amy said.

"But it's mutual with you two; you love Shawn and Shawn loves you and you're pregnant with your first child, its all come up roses for you and Shawn," Jeff said.

"Yay for me!" Amy said and gave Cheyenne, Cameron and Jeff a high five and kissed her pregnant stomach where baby Rebecca was steadily growing.

"My point is for you guys there's nothing out there because everything you've ever wanted is right here in this house, you've got Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne and baby Rebecca on the way. What's Matt got on the way? I'll tell you – a broken heart that's what," Jeff said.

"So you're saying Torrie's got her eyes on somebody else?" Amy said.

"Maybe not yet, but I think Matt better get out before she does so he doesn't get hurt again," Jeff said and sunk onto Amy's bed.

"Hey I just made that," Cheyenne said and Jeff got up.

"Sorry I'm really tired, Candice woke me up. That girl is crazy," Jeff said and Cameron gave Amy a knowing look.

"Speaking of broken hearts, your boy Jeff is about to break one of his own," Cameron said and Amy nodded knowing that things between Matt and Torrie weren't as bad as things were going to be between Ashley and Jeff.

"So what's going on with Torrie anyway?" Jeff asked Cameron.

"Bad jewellery," Cameron replied and Jeff frowned at Amy.

"Oh he's going somewhere," Amy said.

"Let's just say that Aaliyah Mysterio needs to change her taste in jewellery and we need to get those golden earrings from Angie Mysterio immediately," Cameron said.

"Golden earrings?" Jeff asked.

"And we need to go to TNA," Cameron added, "Shelton's gonna be going down there anyway we can go with him,"

"Shelton's going to TNA, why?" Jeff asked.

"To start his new Kliq," Cameron replied and Jeff looked at Amy who smiled kissing Cheyenne's head.

"Like DX are ever gonna let that happen," Jeff said leaving the room to find spray paint and a Stanley knife.

"Don't forget you've got school today guys," Amy said.

"Please get those earrings back from Torrie," Cameron asked his mom.

"Matt will give them to Shawn," Amy said.

"No he won't Matt's gonna give them to Torrie, we have to get them back today!" Cameron said.

"But you've got school honey," Amy said.

"Can't you get them?" Cameron asked Amy.

"Calm down sweetie," Amy said.

"But mom they're dangerous!" Cameron yelled.

"Okay off to school come on let's go, I'll get the earrings back for you don't worry," Amy said and Cameron sighed, Cheyenne got the impression that he had a lot more to say but it was off to school for the ARK Angels.

"We'll have to get those earrings back ourselves," he said and Cheyenne scratched her head.

"But how?" she asked confused.

"We'll talk about it in the school yard," he told his baby sister who realized Cameron was willing to do unCameron like things to get those earrings back.

"Where's LC?" Amy asked noticing how quiet the room was without the boisterous little rebel around.

"She's in the car," Cameron replied.

"By herself?" Amy asked surprised taking Cheyenne and Cameron downstairs.

"Why she by herself?" Chey asked Cameron concerned.

"She's got a lot on her mind," Cameron replied and that was obvious to both Amy and Cheyenne as they saw the usually loud blond rebel staring ahead inside Shawn's 4x4 obviously with a lot on her mind but only Cameron knew what was on her mind and it had to do with those cheap knockoffs that Aaliyah Mysterio liked so much.


	2. Lost Property

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Two – Lost Property

Downtown Los Angeles, 1pm:

The Mysterios arrived at the hotel DX had reserved to see Shawn and Hunter wrestling around and Matt Hardy talking to Torrie Wilson and holding her hand.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Angie Mysterio said, "Wilson I've got a bone to pick with you!" the angry mother of two yelled across the lobby and marched over to the blond from Boise who was caught unawares.

"Angie how are you?" Torrie said giving Rey-Rey's wife a hug but Angie pushed her back angrily and threw the golden earrings at her.

"I'm so pissed off with you I can barely keep my voice down!" Angie yelled.

"Well could you try you're creating a scene," Hunter said.

"And just how would you react if your daughter's ears had been poisoned by a pair of cheap ass earrings?" Angie asked the co-owner of the WWE who nodded.

"I'd be so mad, Torrie don't we pay you enough to buy real gold?" Hunter said switching on the WWE Diva.

"They poisoned Aaliyah?" Torrie asked in shock and Angie nodded but Rey shook his head.

"We don't know that Angie," Rey said.

"Then how do you explain all the nightmares she's been having?" Angie asked her husband.

"I can't but you're blaming Torrie for something we don't even know is true!" Rey reasoned. "Take a look at this guys," Rey said handing DX the picture Aaliyah had drawn, Shawn stroked the little girl's face and she smiled.

"She looks fine now," Shawn said.

"What woman doesn't smile after you touch her Shawn," Torrie said and HBK blushed but the blush soon turned to concern as he stared down at the picture Aaliyah had drawn.

"She drew this?" Shawn asked in disbelief and Hunter took the picture for a closer look.

"Now can you understand why Angie's so pissed off? What do you think it is?" Rey asked DX.

"Something demonic," Shawn replied and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"We figured," Angie said.

"That's your answer for everything," Hunter said, "For all you know Aaliyah could have been watching a horror movie,"

"I don't let my children watch horror movies," Angie replied.

"Did she watch your last match?" Hunter said humorously to Rey who laughed it off.

"This woman looks just like me," Torrie said, "she's got blond hair and blue eyes,"

"And a knife in her chest," Matt Hardy observed feeling nauseous, "Give me those earrings," he said taking the earrings from Torrie and looked for the nearest trash can.

"What are you doing Matt?" Torrie said running after him.

"I'm getting rid of these things," Matt said and threw the earrings into the trash.

"But they're not mine they're Krystals and she's been bugging me for them since Shawn and Amy's wedding in Tijuana!" Torrie said fishing the earrings back out of the trash but Matt put them back in. Shawn held his hand out and Matt looked down at it confused.

"Give them to me," he said and Torrie reluctantly watched as Matt put them in Shawn's hand, "My wife called me and said Cameron wants these earrings and to make sure I got them from you because they're dangerous,"

"Okay fine, but can you call Krystal and explain about them being dangerous she's been on my back about them forever," Torrie said.

"No problemo," Shawn said as Hunter continued to study the picture.

"Are you sure we should take those things with us? If they could cause Aaliyah to dream this then maybe we should throw them in the trash," Hunter said.

"Cameron said he wants them and he only does what God tells him to do," Shawn said and Hunter shook his head, the picture was disturbing him very much.

"How's your arm Rey-Rey, you excited about coming back at the Great American Bash?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Sure am, I heard Jeff Hardy wants to face John Cena for the WWE Championship, so you guys are gonna give him the shot that Vince never did huh?" Rey asked DX and suddenly the picture didn't bother Hunter anymore, "Was it something I said?" Rey asked Shawn who rolled his eyes.

"Not as much something as someone, Hunter's got issues with Jeff Hardy because Aurora prefers hanging out with Jeff than him these days," Shawn explained and Angie Mysterio laughed.

"Aurora's first crush, oh how cute!" she said and that idea got Hunter even madder.

"It is not a crush, its infatuation – oh I don't know what it is but its driving me crazy! He calls me by my first name in front of the other Superstars and he leaves Skittles all over the house, not to mention the fact that he gave one to Aurora! And look what he did to my hair!" Hunter said.

"I was gonna ask you about that," Rey Mysterio said noticing the multi-colored locks on The Game's head.

"And he thought he'd punish Jeff by making him baby-sit Aurora, didn't work out as much of a punishment because Jeff is now the object of Aurora's affection," Shawn explained.

"And he's not the only one," came the voice of Ashley whose eyes were red from crying in the bathroom.

"Ashley wants wrong?" Torrie Wilson asked concerned.

"It's Jeff," Ashley said.

"Do you want me to kick his ass? Please let me kick his ass," Hunter said.

"Shut up Hunter, what did Jeff do?" Shawn asked Ashley as everyone crowded around the petit punk girl.

"I think that he might like someone else," she said.

"Who?" Torrie asked.

"Candice Michelle," Ashley replied, "ever since he stayed over at The Sandbox he hasn't called me as much,"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa slow down Ashley before you get yourself all upset don't you think you should just ask him about it?" Matt said.

"She's already upset," Torrie said, "and when a woman's this upset about a man it's because he is cheating on her,"

Shawn, Rey and Matt looked at Torrie offended especially Matt, "Hold on Torrie you don't know my brother well enough to make that kind of judgment call,"

"Well doesn't breaking up with Ashley kind of run in your family?" Torrie said and everyone gasped in shock.

"You bitch!" Ashley said and pulled Torrie's hair and the two started to fight right there in the hotel lobby.

"Break it up ladies save it for the ring," Shawn and Hunter said pulling them apart, "We better go before we get kicked out of here,"

"I think you should talk to Jeff, don't listen to Torrie she's got bad judgment in men and jewellery," Angie Mysterio said to Ashley who nodded fixing her hair.

"Hey Shawn can I talk to you for a second?" Hunter said.

"About what?" Shawn asked.

"Let's just say Jeff is cheating on Ashley with Candice, do you think they'd do it on my bed?" Hunter said and Shawn sighed and walked away leaving The Game with another stupid reason to hate Jeff Hardy and Matt with a very good reason to go see his little brother after Smackdown.

Mr. Applebee's office, Waterside, 2pm:

LC's feet dangled from the big wodden chair she sat on in front of Mr. Applebee's desk and the spectacle-wearing grouch looked down at the unusually quiet wild child in front of him.

"Your English teacher tells me that you haven't been interacting at all today and your maths teacher tells me you wouldn't answer any of her questions. Well how about you answer this question Lisa Cornelius Helmsley, what's wrong with you?" Mr. Applebee asked but LC didn't respond.

Mr. Applebee got up and walked around the room with his hands behind his back and his nose up in the air but LC just stared forward and didn't say a word.

"Usually you're running around terrorizing the other girls and disrupting lessons something must be wrong and I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me Lisa, why don't you take it?" Mr. Applebee said but again LC said nothing and Mr. Applebee perched his butt on the corner of his desk which looked very uncomfortable to Cheyenne and Cameron who were peeking in through the crack of Mr. Applebee's office door.

"I find this sudden change in behavior very promising, your father has obviously come to his senses and told you to behave yourself. Keep up the good work and try to get involved a bit more, maybe your future will be a little brighter at Waterside," Mr. Applebee said, "Dismissed,"

LC got out of the big wooden chair and left the big Headmaster's office with Cheyenne and Cameron who knew that LC's shift in mood had nothing to do with behaving herself.

"You okay?" Cameron asked her with a warm embrace which Cheyenne warmed up with an embrace of her own.

"Its gonna be okay," Cheyenne said, "You'll do great," she added and LC sighed.

"I sure hope so," she said and hugged her fellow ARK Angels who prayed for her strength for the challenge that lie ahead for the warrior princess.

Smackdown/ECW taping, West Virginia at 8pm:

Hunter watched from the curtain as Shelton Benjamin faced Kane, it was a terrible match.

"Shawn you gotta see this, Shelton's stinking up the place," Hunter said to HBK who was on the phone with Cameron.

"Yes Cam I'll bring the earrings home, no nothing's gonna happen relax boy, how's Big Red? She's bathing Cheyenne? Is she in the bath too – okay I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to you about my wife like that, tell them I love them both and I'll be home after the show," Shawn hung up with a longing sigh trying not to picture his wife naked in the bath and thought of Umaga naked in the bath instead, "Urgh, that'll do it everytime," he said to himself and turned to see what Hunter was yapping on about and he didn't like what he saw one bit, "Yikes, Shelton's terrible and Umaga's looking pretty hot all of a sudden," he said.

Hunter turned to Shawn with a bemused glance at that statement, "Did you just say Umaga's looking pretty hot all of a sudden?" he asked finding it difficult to see Umaga in anyway that resembled hot.

"I haven't had sex in a month, cut me some slack. This match is awful!" Shawn said watching the terrible in-ring chemistry between Shelton and Kane.

"I told you, pee-yew!" Hunter said holding his nose.

"Man, Kane's gonna be pissed we gotta talk to Shelton," Shawn said as Kane hit the Chokeslam a lot harder than usual on Benjamin and picked up the win.

"That is so unlike him," Hunter said and DX waited for Shelton to come to the back and explain himself, instead Hunter and Shawn found themselves at the mercy of Kane's vice grip with their feet dangling in the air.

"You need to let Shelton in the Kliq before he ruins my career, or else I'm gonna Chokeslam the both of you straight to Hell!" Kane warned them and Shawn's Righteous Indignation kicked in and Kane was forced to release him so his hand didn't burn off, "Well maybe I'll just Chokeslam just you," he said to Hunter and dropped the Cerebral Assassin to the floor and turned to Shawn, "you're lucky you've got Lita, or I woulda dropped your ass too,"

Shelton came through the curtain as Kane went to shower the stench of the match off him and saw Hunter and Shawn gasping for air.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Shawn said getting hot and getting into Shelton's sweaty face, "I told you we're not taking on anymore members!"

"And I say let him in," Hunter said and Shawn looked at Hunter like he was crazy, "If you want to get in so bad that you're willing to stink up Kane's matches I ain't got a problem with that, you're in,"

"I am?" Shelton said ecstatically and Hunter nodded, Shawn bit his lip even though Hunter had a point, what Shelton did was very Kliq-like.

"So you promise never to stink up a match like that again?" Shawn said.

"Actually guys I didn't stink up the match because I wanted to be in the Kliq, I was distracted," Shelton said wiping himself off with a towel.

"Distracted?" Shawn said confused.

"By what?" Hunter asked.

"By my fiancé," Shelton said.

"Krystal?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah she's been going off on me about these golden earrings that she gave to Torrie months ago and she hasn't gotten them back," Shelton said, "she called me just before my match with Kane and wouldn't shut up about them, she totally threw me off, I'm sorry you guys," Shelton explained but Shawn and Hunter didn't say anything not wanting Shelton to know they had those very earrings Krystal wanted back so much in their possession.

"We understand, women can be more than we can handle sometimes forget about it," Shawn said and patted Shelton on the shoulder.

"So am I still in the Kliq?" Shelton said hopefully.

"Let's see sabotaging Kane's match to get in versus whining about your fiance's earrings, hmmm let me think if that's something Shawn, Razor, Pac, Big Kev or yours truly would do . . . eh no!" Hunter said.

"What!" Shelton said.

"You let your fiancé distract you like that, what's the matter with you?" Hunter said.

"But--"

"No buts Shelton, I changed my mind you're not in the Kliq," Hunter said and Shawn felt bad but the rules were the rules and he had to agree with the co-founder.

"I'm sorry Shelton you came so close," he said and gave Shelton a sympathetic hug and Shelton felt something clink in Shawn's front pocket.

"What was that?" Shelton asked.

"Nothing, go hit the showers," Hunter said.

"Oh I'll hit the showers after I find out what's in your pocket," Shelton said to Shawn and Hunter grimaced as Shawn went red because he couldn't lie, "Shawn are you keeping something from me?" Shelton asked his mentor who nodded, "What's in your pocket?"

"No Shawn don't do it!" Hunter said and Shelton reached into Shawn's jacket pocket and pulled out the golden earrings and looked at Shawn in disbelief.

"These are Krystal's earrings, you had them on you this whole time?!" he said in disbelief.

"Shelton let me explain they're very dangerous you can't give them back to her!" Shawn started but Shelton didn't believe him.

"No you kept them to punish me for stinking up my match with Kane didn't you?" Shelton said.

"No!" Shawn said, "I'm telling the truth you can't give those earrings to Krystal I have to take them home with me!"

"Why so your wife can have them?" Shelton said sarcastically.

"No so Cameron can destroy them!" Shawn explained.

"No way Krystal would kill me!" Shelton said.

"Shelton give Shawn back those earrings or you're fired!" Hunter threatened.

"No," Shawn said gagging Hunter's mouth, "if you give me back the earrings you can be in the Kliq," Shawn said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Shelton said, "How do I know you're not gonna just fire me and destroy my fiance's earrings?"

"Nice going Hunter," Shawn said to his Cerebral comrade, "Shelton I can't lie and I'm telling you you're in now give me the earrings please,"

Shelton thought about the earful he would get from Krystal if she found out these golden earrings had been destroyed and he thought about the many times DX had refused him a place in the Kliq and came to a decision, one that he never thought he'd make in a million years.

"You know what guys, I don't believe you when you say I can be in the Kliq and I'd much rather lose my job than Krystal, so let me save you the hassle of firing me because I quit," Shelton said leaving DX with their jaws on the floor and taking the golden earrings with him. Shawn's cell phone rang.

"Hey babe I'm so glad you called," he said to his wife.

"Cameron was freaking out about the earrings and he insists that I should have gotten them from Matt because you were gonna screw up, but you have them don't you?" Amy asked her husband who scratched his face nervously.

"You know about those earrings I was supposed to bring home? It's the funniest thing Amy cause I . . . I kind of lost them," Shawn said to Amy who was relaxing in the bathtub with Cheyenne until he said that and GPS asked for the phone before Amy dropped it.

"Don't worry daddy we all screw up sometimes, Cameron already has a backup plan in place," she said and Shawn hung up not feeling good about his family thinking he had screwed up and turned to Hunter who was obviously thinking the samething even though it was as much his fault as it was Shawn's and he was determined to come through for his family.

"We gotta get those earrings back now!" Shawn said and ran to Shelton's locker room dragging Hunter with him thinking he didn't want to lose either the Gold Standard or the golden earrings.


	3. The Big Red Love Machine

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Three – The Big Red Love Machine

"Hello?" Shelton said answering his cell phone as he entered his locker room.

"Shelton this is the Amazing Cameron and I'm on an assignment from God so you have to listen to me," Cameron said from his bedroom with LC by his side, "everything my dad said about the earrings is true, they're very dangerous and you can't give them to your fiancé,"

"How did you get my number?" Shelton asked.

"It was in my dad's address book," Cameron replied and Shelton started to cry.

"He used to call me everyday!" Shelton sobbed, "But all good things must come to an end, maybe they'll treat me better down in Orlando,"

"You're starting your own Kliq in Orlando aren't you, with Sting, Kurt Angle, Christian and Christy Hemme," Cameron said and Shelton couldn't believe Cameron knew that.

"How did you know?" Shelton said.

"God told me and He also told me to get those earrings and I know you believe in God don't you Shelton?" Cameron said.

"I sure do," Shelton said.

"Then listen to what I say, I want you to apologize to my dad, come over to The Sandbox and stay the night say that you wanna see Jeff or something,"

"That Rainbow Haired freak?" Shelton shouted, "Tell me something Cameron, how come Jeff gets to stay over at the co-owners house, how come Jeff gets a title shot against John Cena at the Great American Bash? How come Jeff gets to hang out with Candice Michelle?"

"Jealous much?" Cameron said.

"No," Shelton said, "I'm just being real, the reason I'm not in the Kliq is because I'm a black man,"

Cameron laughed, "There's no way that's true but I'll be more than willing to talk to you about this if you give my dad a second chance and come over to my house tonight," Cameron said and Shelton sighed.

"Okay," Shelton said.

"And bring the golden earrings with you," Cameron added.

"Alright," Shelton said and hung up Shawn and Hunter burst into his locker room as he did, "Hey guys," he said to the dynamic daddies.

"Shelton please stay don't go to TNA!" Shawn shouted out and Hunter looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Actually guys I changed my mind I over-reacted, I'm gonna stay," Shelton said and Shawn and Hunter hugged him relived.

"What changed your mind?" Shawn asked and Shelton made something up.

"Well TNA is down South which is closer to home and Krystal but I'd have to make new friends and start all over again, I'm not really up for that. Can we forget this whole thing and I'll go back to tearing the house down with my amazing wrestling skills?" Shelton said and DX nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great Shelton we're so happy you changed your mind, we'll talk later about everything okay?" Hunter said patting Shelton on the shoulder.

"Would you guys mind if I came home with you, to um, see Jeff?" Shelton lied, the last person he wanted to see was Jeff Hardy.

"I didn't know you and Jeff were even friends, you're so competitive and all you do is fight," Shawn said and Hunter shushed him.

"No problem Shelton, grab your stuff and lets go," Hunter said and he escorted Shawn out of Shelton's locker room knowing the Showstoppa had questions about letting Shelton stay over and he intended to answer them.

"All he's gonna do is bagger me about the Kliq, the man is just non-stop I can't take it anymore!" Shawn protested and Hunter shushed him again.

"Well if we don't look out for him he's gonna be Total Non-Stop Action," Hunter said and Shawn agreed they had to do right by Shelton or they were gonna lose him, "I'm going to conduct a little experiment, I'm going to try and ween Aurora off of Jeff Hardy and onto Shelton," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't like Jeff Hardy," Hunter replied, "duh didn't you know that already?"

"So you're gonna force Aurora to like Shelton? The girl's got a mind of her own not to mention quite an appetite for destruction which she could unleash on the poor guy," Shawn said but Hunter's mind was already made up.

"Shelton's a guy who'd do anything to hang with us, Aurora needs a role model and Shelton fits the bill, not some punk-haired, trash-talking, Skittle-devouring weirdo like Jeff Hardy," Hunter said and Shawn drew his hand over his face in exhaustion with Hunter's anti-Jeff campaign.

"Its gonna be a very interesting to see how this plan of yours works out, let's go Shelton!" Shawn called to the Blond Bombshell who overheard every word.

"I can't wait to go head-to-head with Jeff Hardy to win Aurora Rose's heart, then I'll get in the Kliq for sure!" he said to himself and almost danced his way to the DX Machine getting the attention of the rest of the locker room.

"Matt are you still coming to see your brother?" Shawn asked Matt Hardy.

"Yeah, see you guys!" Matt said to his Smackdown colleagues before grabbing his stuff and jumping in the DX Machine behind Shelton.

"You're probably wondering why Shelton's here Matt," Hunter said to V.1 who shrugged.

"Actually I was wondering where Ashley is, she's supposed to come over to The Sandbox with me to talk to Jeff," Matt said and Shelton went white, "do you know where she is Shelton?" Matt asked the Gold Standard who clearly knew something that DX and Matt didn't know.

"Hold on you guys I'll be right back," Shelton said and got out of the DX Machine and went back into the arena. He knocked on Kane's locker room door which opened with no Kane inside but Ashley in the last stages of redressing.

"Let's just keep this between us, okay Shelton?" Ashley said and headed for the DX Machine.

"And I thought I screwed Kane," Shelton said and turned into the Big Red Machine's chest.

"We didn't do what you think we did Shelton," Kane said and Shelton blew a sigh of relief.

"Phew, I'm so glad I thought when I saw her go into your locker room you guys were you know," Shelton said and Kane nodded.

"Yeah I do know, she wanted to but I couldn't go through with it, I'm a married man and she's in love with Jeff she's just very insecure now that Candice is eyeing her boyfriend and she wanted my Big Red love. After watching Matt get screwed by Edge, I just couldn't do that to Jeff. I may be a Big Red Monster but I also have a Big Red Heart," Kane said and Shelton thought that was the cutest thing and saw Kane in a whole new light, but when turned to leave when he found himself at the mercy of Kane's vice grip, "and if you ever stink up one of my matches like that again I'm going to bury you alive!" Kane threatened Shelton.

"Put me down!" Shelton yelled and Kane laughed.

"My pleasure," he said and Chokeslammed Shelton to the ground. The golden earrings fell out of Shelton's shirt pocket and Kane picked them up. Ashley ran back to get Shelton and saw him laid out on the ground and Kane laughing.

"That'll teach you to put on a terrible match," Ashley said and noticed the golden earrings Kane was holding, "Those look familiar,"

Shelton tried to tell Ashley they were Krystal's but he couldn't breathe and Kane gave them to Ashley.

"These will cheer you up," Kane said and Ashley put the earrings on, "very nice," he said nodding his approval which made Ashley smile.

"Thanks Kane, for everything," she said and kissed Kane on the cheek, "Shelton will you quit fooling around come on," Ashley said and pulled Shelton up, well she tried to but she fell down on top of him. Soon Hunter came to see what the hold up was.

"Will you guys come on?" he said impatiently then he saw Ashley on top of Shelton and smiled.

"Getting it on with Jeff Hardy's girlfriend in public, very nice Shelton very nice," Hunter said as Ashley got to her feet and walked to the DX Machine embarrassed.

"I'd do anything to get in the Kliq boss, but I won't do that," Shelton said and Hunter frowned.

"And that's why you'll never get in," Hunter said and Shelton started to cry, Shawn heard the familiar wail and came to see what was going on.

"Hunter said I could only get in the Kliq if I slept with Ashley!" Shelton told Shawn who slapped Hunter around the head.

"Will you quit making Shelton cry? Ignore him Shelton he's just trying to wreck Jeff Hardy's life," Shawn said giving Shelton a handkerchief to blow his nose with.

"Thanks a lot Kane now I gotta figure out how to get Krystal's earrings back," Shelton snapped at the Big Red Machine.

"Those were Krystal's earrings?" Kane asked, "Oops, sorry my bad," he said and walked away. Shawn spun Shelton around hysterically.

"Ashley's wearing the golden earrings?" he said.

"Shawn quit shaking me I've just been Chokeslammed and I'm all disorientated!" Shelton complained.

"Shelton do you know how dangerous those earrings are?" Shawn said.

"No," Shelton replied then he remembered his conversation with Cameron, "Oh yeah I forgot, I think Kane dislodged my brain,"

"My son said don't mess around with them, go get them off her!" Shawn demanded.

"But she thinks they're from Kane, I might make her cry if I tell them they're my fiance's," Shelton said and Shawn pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Then don't tell her that!" Shawn said his Righteous Indignation beginning to burn and Shelton ran to the DX Machine to try and get the earrings off of Ashley before Shawn turned him into a crater but when he got in she wasn't wearing them anymore.

"Ashley where are those earrings you had on?" Shelton said.

"Matt told me they didn't suit me so I took them off," Ashley replied and Matt winked at Shelton who nodded in appreciation as Matt handed him back the golden earrings. Shelton gave DX a thumbs up when they got into the DX Machine and Shawn breathed easy thinking his family would be so proud that their daddy delivered.

"UPS ain't got nuthin on me," he said confidently and everyone looked at Hunter for an explanation.

"Guys if I paid attention to everything Shawn said our friendship wouldn't have lasted as long as it has," Hunter said, "Let's all just close our eyes and try to picture Ashley naked,"

"Hey!" Ashley objected as everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry Ashley, let's all try to picture Candice Michelle naked," Hunter said and Shawn slapped him, "What?" Hunter said in his own defense everyone else laughed, everyone except Ashley that is; she had a feeling Jeff was doing that already.


	4. Scream

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Four – Scream

The Sandbox, midnight:

DX returned to their home where everyone was in bed or about to go to bed, the smell of paint and flammable toxins caught Shelton and Matt's nose, Shawn just figured Jeff was helping Cameron with one of his art projects and didn't think anything of it. The ARK Angels were still awake including Hurricane Aurora who insisted on sleeping in Jeff Hardy's bedroom despite Hunter being home, but that wasn't the first thing that angered Triple H on his way to see his beloved little girl.

"ARGHHH!" Hunter screamed at the sight of his new door and ran to Jeff Hardy's guest bedroom where the guest of dishonor was playing with his little pride and joy.

"Look whose home Aurora, its daddy!" Jeff said and Aurora waved her hands excitedly at the sight of her father heading her way and reached out to him.

"Hello Ro-Ro, how's my baby girl doing?" Hunter said taking Aurora from Jeff.

"She's been great she helped me paint your new door," Jeff said and Hunter smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah about that um, Jeff – WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Hunter yelled furiously, "My door looks like a rainbow!"

"Aurora likes it, she was the one who chose all the colors," Jeff said.

"Because of you and your obsession with those Skittles, ouch!" Hunter yelped and looked down at the yellow Skittle looking back up at him "I thought I told you to pick those cursed candies up before I got home?" Hunter yelled hopping on one foot.

"Sorry I must have missed one," Jeff said and noticed Aurora looking a little sour, "Um Hunter I just fed her you might wanna stop hopping up and down like that,"

"What do you mean you just fed her its midnight, why are you feeding my baby girl at midnight?" Hunter asked still hopping up and down not noticing how peaked Aurora was starting to look.

"Well we spent so much time on your door we forgot to eat," Jeff Hardy said.

"We forgot to eat?" Hunter said mimicking Jeff, "What do you mean we, she's a baby you're supposed to make sure she eats at the right time that's what babysitters do! That's it Shelton get in here!" Hunter said as Shawn, Matt and Shelton came to inspect Hunter's new door.

"Wow cool job Jeff," Shawn said as Hunter held Aurora out for Shelton to hold.

"Ro-Ro I want you to meet your new babysitter, Shelton Benjamin. Say hi," Hunter said.

"Shelton what are you doing here?" Jeff said bemused by his rival's presence.

"I'm here to help you out with your babysitting duties," Shelton said.

"He means he's here to take over your baby-sitting duties," Hunter corrected Shelton and Jeff shook his head.

"I don't think that's gonna happen boss," he said.

"That's where you're wrong you Rainbow Haired Weirdo, Shelton is everything I desire in a baby-sitter; he's loyal, he's responsible and he's only dyed his hair one color. Introduce yourself to my daughter Shelton," Hunter said.

Hi Aurora I'm Shelton Benjamin and we're gonna be the best of friends," Shelton said and Aurora threw up all over him, "Yuck! I don't think she likes me Hunter, where's your bathroom?" Shelton said taking off his shirt.

"Its through there, just follow the trail of Skittles," Hunter said and sighed disappointed while Shawn and Matt took a closer look at Jeff's work on Hunter's door while trying to control their laughter at the Game's failure to separate Aurora from Jeff.

"The little yellow ducks were Aurora's idea," Jeff said ignoring Hunter's tantrum and going over to greet his brother noticing Ashley standing moodily at the top of the stairs.

"And who are these little people?" Shawn asked Jeff noticing three female stick figures on Hunter's door.

"Joanie, Candice and Ashley," Jeff said.

"Okay the women I like but that still doesn't excuse you expressing yourself all over my bedroom door," Hunter said going over to the window to lie Aurora down in her crib when he noticed aluminum foil models hanging above it, "What are these?" Hunter asked Jeff.

"Models of the solar system, I made them out of tin foil," Jeff said and went over to the light switch, "they glow in the dark see?" Jeff said and flicked the light switch off.

"Cool," Matt said.

"That's not the only thing glowing in the dark," Shelton observed pointing to Hunter's door from the bathroom before tripping up on Skittles and crashing to the floor. Hunter had already done that twice this morning.

"The crib's glowing in the dark too!" Shawn pointed out.

"And so is Aurora!" Hunter added seeing flecks of glow paint on Aurora's face.

"Yeah we kinda got carried away, I tried to clean it off but she likes it," Jeff said, he was glowing in the dark too, so was Hunter but it was from rage. Candice ran in seconds later, different parts of her were glowing too.

"Jeff you have been a busy man today," Shawn observed and hugged Candice.

"All play and no work that's my philosophy," Jeff replied and hugged Candice and Matt gulped nervously and looked at Ashley who didn't like what she was seeing one bit and neither did he.

"Hey Trips do you like your new door?" Candice asked the Cerebral Assassin then Joanie ran in with his Robe of Righteousness and put it on his broad shoulders knowing his was gonna need it when he got home.

"Good job Joanie, even in the dark you could tell Hunter was mad," Shawn said and Matt flicked on the light.

"You are too creative for your own good Jeff," Matt told his little brother who shook his head in disagreement.

"That's impossible you can never be too creative," he said.

"I think we better all go to bed and leave Hunter to get used to his new bedroom," Shawn said and went down to the West Wing to see Amy and CC.

"I'll come and say hi!" Shelton said much to Shawn's bemusement but Shelton had to follow through with the Amazing one's request and checked that the golden earrings were still in his pocket.

"Hey Ashley," Candice said to the moody WWE Diva who returned her greeting with a cold stare, when Jeff tried to kiss her she pulled away irritated.

"Is that glow paint on your face Candice?" she asked the former Women's Champion annoyed.

"Yeah I was helping Jeff paint Hunter's new door," Candice said and Ashley crossed her arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be rehabbing with Amy and Joanie, or are you just using your rehab as an excuse to hit on Jeff!" Ashley said angrily shoving Candice back onto Matt.

"Guys don't fight we're guests in our boss' home for crying out loud, let's just straighten this out right now," Matt said and turned to his brother, "I think you owe it to Ashley to tell her if you're interested in Candice Michelle," he said and Jeff laughed.

"Is that what this is all about me liking Candice?" Jeff asked in disbelief, "You guys are crazy,"

"Are we?" Matt asked seriously and Jeff looked over at Ashley who was looking down, she was really upset.

"Ashley look at me," Jeff said but Ashley couldn't take her eyes from off her big black boots. Jeff walked up to her and lifted her chin with his hand so he could see her eyes, they were brimming with tears, "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right?" he asked sincerely. Candice came up to Ashley and took her hand.

"And I would never make a move on Jeff knowing how you feel about him," Candice said and Ashley knew she was telling the truth and smiled.

"I'm sorry Jeff I guess I got a little jealous with Candice being here and me being on the road, all by myself," Ashley said.

"Aurora was watching us the whole time," Jeff joked and Matt and Ashley laughed. Ashley pulled Jeff into a kiss and they headed for his guest bedroom to kiss and make-up.

"Peace in Jeff and Ashley land again, thank God," Candice said, "Where's Torrie?" Candice asked Matt who was staying in the room next to Jeff's.

"She's pissed at me, she's probably trashing me to Stacy Kiebler right now," Matt said with a sigh, "I can't make headway with Torrie maybe I should just call the whole thing off, Jeff's right she's not into me,"

"Uh-oh, trouble in Matt and Torrie land? I'll talk to her if you want?" Candice said.

"No I'll take care of it, thanks Candice," Matt said in his room.

"You're welcome Matt," Candice said and he went inside. Candice knocked on his door and he asked her what was up, "Wanna play Sims 2? We could create a character like Torrie and give her diarrhea," Candice said and Matt laughed and took Candice up on her offer deciding not to stay in his room thinking about a girl he never really had but seriously wanted.

Down in Amy and Shawn's room the Anointed Couple were lying in bed arms wrapped around each other, tangled up in the sheets the barely covered Amy's ever growing stomach which Shawn was stroking with his hand.

"Hey girl," he said to his unborn child, "only 5 more months to go and you're outta there,"

"Is everything okay with Jeff and Ashley?" Amy asked Shawn who shrugged entwining his fingers with Amy's.

"You're hands are so soft," he said and pressed Amy's soft hands to his lips.

Amy smiled, "Shawn, that's very sweet but can I have an answer to my question?" she said as Shawn stroked her arm all the way up to her neck and kissed her.

"What did you say baby?" Shawn asked her with an amorous glare in his eyes.

"I'm sure Jeff and Ashley are fine, make with the kisses," Amy said and Shawn continued to decorate her body with his lips, pushing her concerns about Jeff and Ashley far away from her mind and moving Shawn to the top of her to-do list.

1am:

A spine-tingling scream rang through the Sandbox and woke everybody in the house up. Shawn and Amy ran to where they thought it came from and Hunter and Joanie were already at Jeff Hardy's guest bedroom door with Matt, Candice, Shelton and the ARK Angels. Inside Jeff was comforting Ashley, she was sweating profusely and trembling like a frozen deer in headlights and everybody crowded around the bed to see what was wrong.

"Jeff what happened?" Shawn asked the Charismatic Enigma.

"I don't know she just started screaming, I think she had a nightmare," Jeff said and Hunter went to turn on the lights but there was no need because everything was glowing in the dark.

"Ashley talk to me, what's wrong?" Amy asked combing the wan sweaty locks out of Ashley's face but Ashley didn't talk her teeth just chattered loudly.

"It was me I did this, she was worried that I'd make a move on Jeff and now she's gone insane!" Candice said.

"This has nothing to do with you Candice so quit tripping," came the sober voice of The Amazing Cameron from the doorway and the ARK and GPS were with him, "this is about those golden earrings,"

"The golden earrings did this?" Shelton asked in disbelief, "my fiancé's golden earrings?"

"Yes, Ashley put them on and this is the result, she's having nightmares just like Aaliyah Mysterio," Cameron said and turned to his sister, "Let's bring her to my room where we can see what we're doing,"

"Okay, I'm on it," Cheyenne said and together Cameron, Cheyenne and LC carried Ashley to his bedroom.

"I can do that you guys," Jeff offered.

"No this is our business," Cameron said referring to the ARK Angels and everyone followed Cameron, Cheyenne and LC to his bedroom where the lights were on and the atmosphere was very holy.

"It feels so sacred in here," Matt Hardy observed.

"We've been praying all night it should feel sacred," Cameron said sitting Ashley on a chair and Cheyenne gave her a pen.

"What's that for?" Hunter asked.

"You'll see dad," LC said and gave Ashley a sheet of paper and Cameron looked into the scared Diva's eyes and spoke softly to her.

"Draw what you saw," he said and Ashley fought to hold the pen straight but she was so frightened she tore the page with the pen.

"I can't its too scary," Ashley said trembling and Jeff held her hand.

"You can do it nothing's going to happen to you, I'm here for you," Jeff said lovingly.

"We all are," Amy reassured her and Ashley looked down at the page and started to draw what eventually became a sickening sketch of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes with a knife in her chest and everyone gasped in horror.

"Get it away from me!" Ashley said throwing the picture to one side and Jeff comforted her while DX had a closer look at the picture.

"That's exactly what Aaliyah Mysterio drew," Shawn said and Matt, Shelton and Candice came over for a look.

"Who is this woman?" Hunter asked Cameron who shook his head.

"That's what we have to find out," he said nodding to the other ARK Angels and squeezed LC's hand and Hunter realized that his daughter wasn't herself she was a different person.

"Is there something you guys know that we don't?" Hunter asked Cameron, Cheyenne and LC.

"All we know is that those earrings belong to a woman with blond hair and blue eyes," Cameron said and Shelton frowned.

"No they don't they belong to Krystal and she's African American," he said.

"Krystal's not the original owner of the golden earrings somebody wore them before her and whoever that somebody is we have to find," Cameron said.

"And is that all you know?" Hunter asked knowing there was more and Cameron hugged LC and was about to speak on his girlfriend's behalf but LC stopped him.

"No Cameron, I think I should tell him," she said and faced her father who was looking at her with concerned eyes, "We're going to find the person that wants to kill the woman in these pictures and when we do they're going to try and kill me,"

Hunter gasped along with everyone else but there was more, "But they won't," LC continued and everyone sighed except for Hunter who knew there was more, "they won't kill me because I'm going to kill them," LC said and pulled out an axe from her under her bed, it had THE ARK written on it in capital letters, "I'm going to kill them with this,"

Everyone stared at the weapon in complete shock but Hunter wasn't fazed in the slightest he'd seen it before.

"Well you better sharpen it up real nice," he said and LC smiled knowing he would understand and she hugged her father while Shawn felt all the color drain from his face.

"And I'm going to be there when she does it," Cameron told him.

"Over my dead body," he snapped.

"That can be arranged," Cameron joked pointing to LC's axe.

"Cameron this is not funny," Shawn said, "you're just children God already has an angel of death and I married her, why does LC have to do this?"

"Because God says so," Cameron replied and Shawn didn't know what else to say, how could he argue with God? Amy hugged Shawn and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't like this anymore than you do baby, but in another way it makes perfect sense," Amy said and Shawn looked at her in disgust.

"How does it make sense Amy? A 7 year old girl killing somebody is never okay!" Shawn yelled and his sword tattoo started to bleed, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," he apologized and his sword tattoo stopped bleeding.

"I know you're upset baby but LC's a Helmsley and the Helmsley Clan were Celtic warriors she's fulfilling her destiny," Amy explained.

"By killing someone?!" Shawn argued incredulous.

"No by saving this woman's life," Hunter responded pointing to the picture Ashley had drawn, "warriors fight for honor not for sport and God has asked her to do this so get with the programme Shawn," Hunter said and he kissed LC who was smiling for the first time in days; Amy and her father had really put things in perspective for her, she wasn't a killer she was a warrior and she was fulfilling her destiny just like Cameron said, "how about we shine up that axe before you go to bed?" he beamed proudly.

"Okay," LC said excitedly.

"Shine up her axe?" Shawn repeated offended, "Hunter I'm really having a hard time with this, how can you be so cool with your daughter killing someone?"

"Its not like she's a serial killer Shawn, she's a warrior princess and when she goes toe-to-toe with this murderer whoever they are whose corner are you gonna be in?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"LC's of course but--" Shawn started.

"--No buts Shawn, my daughter is going to cut that murdering bastard down to size and I couldn't be happier!" Hunter said swinging LC around, "Don't worry Ashley everything's gonna be alright you and Jeff go to bed and have sweet dreams okay babe?" he said and danced around in Cameron's bedroom while Ashley tried to calm down by relaxing in Jeff's arms.

"I'll try," she said and left with Jeff holding her while everyone else looked at Cameron still shocked by what he had revealed.

"They don't get it yet do they?" Cameron said to Amy who picked him up and carried both him and Cheyenne back to bed while Shawn stood at the doorway fuming.

"No I get it, my best friend is the Cerebral Assassin and your girlfriend is a real assassin with her very own axe. Your mother must be so proud," Shawn said sarcastically and Amy smiled.

"Yes Shawn I am very proud of LC and I'm sure Rebecca is too, she's on our side remember?" Amy reminded her husband but Shawn had serious doubts about the ARK Angels' latest mission and planned to pray about it all night long.

"Save your prayers dad, God's made up His mind," Cameron said, "by the way can Shelton take us to school tomorrow?"

"Do I even need to know why?" Shawn asked.

"To find out who the girl with the golden earrings, duh," Shelton said and Cameron shushed him, "I mean to get to know your family a little better," Shelton corrected himself.

"You really don't have to Shelton, I'm pretty sure Hunter's gonna want you to try again with Aurora, maybe you should baby-sit with Jeff," Shawn replied.

"I could do both," Shelton suggested.

"Okay," Shawn said and kissed Cameron on the head, "We'll talk more about this in the morning,"

"There's nothing to talk about dad," Cameron said with a yawn and he turned and started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight," Shelton said leaving with Shawn and Amy and closing Cameron's bedroom door behind him.

"Good job Shelton what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him, you'll be baby-sitting alright but it won't be at the Sandbox," Cameron said and the ARK Angel fell asleep looking ahead to tomorrow and the ARK Angels quest to find the girl who first owned the golden earrings.


	5. Heartbreak Kidnapping

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Five – Heartbreak Kidnapping

Shawn's alarm went off to the sound of "Rejoice in the Lord!" by Israel Houghton only it was a whole hour earlier than usual, that's because Shelton Benjamin had set it for 6am instead of 7am. Shawn's hand was about to come down hard on the alarm but Shelton got there first.

"GAH!" Shawn said sitting up in his bed in shock at seeing Shelton Benjamin in his bedroom.

"Rise and shine early bird its time for breakfast!" Shelton said his teeth gleaming, "I thought you and Amy would enjoy a little breakfast in bed while I got the kids ready for school,"

Shawn rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to get his breath back while Amy tried to get hers to open.

"Shelton Benjamin?" she said when she realized who the man was with the breakfast tray.

"He made us breakfast in bed," Shawn said with a plastic smile as Amy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes too.

"He did, Shelton you're the bomb!" Amy said helping herself to a piece of bacon, "I thought I was having that dream again,"

"What dream?" Shelton asked confused.

"When you were Intercontinental Champion on RAW I had this dream that instead of pinning Chris Jericho you um, pinned me," Amy said and Shawn laughed.

"I love that dream, only with me in Shelton's place," Shawn said and kissed his wife's bacon-flavored lips, "Morning honey,"

"Good morning," Amy replied, "Shelton's watching behave yourself," she said as the usually conservative HBK kissed her again.

"Bacon never tasted so good," he replied and kissed her again.

"You guys relax, I'm gonna get the kids ready for school," Shelton said turning to leave.

"You know they don't go to school for another two hours," Shawn told Shelton.

"Then I can hang out with you guys," Shelton said jumping on the bed sending the breakfast high up into the air and Shawn and Amy caught it on the way down.

"Ooops my bad," Shelton said.

"On second thoughts I don't see why they couldn't get to school on time for a change," Shawn said and Shelton ran out to wake the ARK Angels up and Shawn sighed with relief.

"Now where were we?" he said and started to feed Amy the strawberries Shelton had so considerately picked out for her.

"I could get used to this, Shelton should wake us up an hour early every morning," Amy said and they both laughed and enjoyed their surprise breakfast in bed.

In Hunter and Joanie's bedroom Aurora awoke to the aluminum shapes Jeff Hardy had created hanging over her crib and started to clap her hands together happily. She really liked them there to her they were like little shiny pieces of heaven, to her father they were ugly pieces of crap that he couldn't wait to get rid of. Hunter put his head back down on the pillow after checking that Aurora was okay, it was a good thing he didn't go back to sleep as he would have missed the greatest thing since Aurora was born.

"Joanie look," Hunter cried out and Joanie ignored him and kept on sleeping but Hunter continued to shake her.

"What?" Joanie said grumpily.

"Look at Aurora!" Hunter said pointing at Aurora's crib, his 1 year-old daughter collapsed the side of her crib, climbed down and crawled towards the door. Joanie's eyes opened in shock while Hunter jumped out of his bed, picked up Aurora and swung her around.

"My baby can crawl!" Hunter cried excited and Joanie came over to celebrate with him, then Aurora showed her dislike of being picked up and froze herself to get Hunter to put her back down which he did, "Okay I get it you like the floor, I gotta call Steph she's gonna be so excited our baby girl is crawling!" he said and went over to the phone. Aurora crawled all the way over to the door which was quite a distance from her crib, when she got there she sat back on her butt and stared at her daddy's new door created by her favorite baby-sitter in the whole world Jeff Hardy. Hunter got off the phone with a very excited Stephanie McMahon and came back over to Joanie and watched Aurora apparently just sitting and staring at the door.

"I wonder how much this has to do with Jeff baby-sitting Ro-Ro," Joanie wondered tilting her head to the side but Hunter blew it off.

"This has nothing to do with Jeff Hardy, my baby is crawling because she's awesome its as simple as that," Hunter said proudly.

"She's been more active since Jeff's been here," Joanie said but Hunter dismissed it.

"She'd have to be to keep up with that hyperactive nut job. I'm gonna hop in the shower I've got a show LC how to wield an ax before she goes to school," Hunter said, he bent down to kiss his daughter's cold head on his way there, "I'm proud of you Aurora Rose," he said and Aurora continued to stare at the door which was covered with a huge sun, rainbows, clouds, little yellow ducks and stick figures of Ashley, Candice and Joanie. Fifteen minutes later Hunter stepped out of the shower and was certain he could hear ducks quacking, he opened the bathroom door and saw three little ducks waddling across his plush carpet. The sun was blazing through his window he had to draw the curtains. Matt Hardy and Candice Michelle knocked at the door and Joanie opened it for them.

"There's a massive rainbow outside, its stretches from one end of the Sandbox to the other!" Matt Hardy said excited and Hunter and Joanie looked at each other then at his new door: Aurora had brought the drawing on the door to life.

"So where's the cloud?" Hunter said pointing to the cloud on the door.

"I'm gonna open the window its so hot in here," Joanie said and when she did a little cloud came in and stopped right over Triple H's head.

"There's the cloud!" Joanie said and Hunter scowled at her, "Well you asked," she said and Matt and Candice looked at little ducks waddling around on the carpet and started to put everything together.

"Okay there's ducks, a rainbow, a cloud, sunshine, Joanie, Candice," Matt said.

"But no Ashley," Candice said.

"I'm right here did ya'll see that huge rainbow outside too?" Ashley said with Jeff Hardy beside her and Matt shook his little brother back and forth.

"What's your problem man?" Jeff said pulling away from Matt.

"Aurora brought your paint job to life!" Matt Hardy said and Jeff frowned.

"What?" he said and came into Hunter's bedroom and saw little ducks and a cloud over Hunter's head but that was nothing new. Aurora clapped her hands together when she saw him and he picked her up, "You brought my picture to life Ro-Ro?" he asked her and she clapped her hands together excitedly, "I'll take that as a yes," Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Notice how she didn't freeze herself when he picked her up? I told you Jeff's made a big impression on Aurora and you don't believe me. Imagine what else she could do with him here all day," Joanie said and Hunter didn't know whether to be proud or spooked.

"I'd be happy if she could just crawl," he said folding his arms and the rain cloud broke and it started to rain over his head and when he tried to move from under it the rain cloud followed him everywhere he went, "Aurora get this thing off me!" Hunter demanded but Aurora didn't do anything, she liked the rain cloud right where it was.

"Let's go draw some more Aurora, we'll draw all day long!" Jeff said taking Aurora to his bedroom with Ashley while Matt and Candice followed behind him and the littlest member of the Imagi Nation.

An hour later everyone was in the kitchen except for Hunter and LC who were in the garden, Jeff was explaining his new project to Shawn and Amy while Matt talked to Ashley and Candice, Cameron and Cheyenne were going over their trip to Orlando one more time.

"Okay so I take you there and then I bring you back here," Shelton said and Cameron shook his head.

"You don't have to bring us back, my dad'll come and get us," Cameron said and Shelton bit his lip nervously.

"He's gonna be mad at me," Shelton worried.

"He'll be more mad at me," Cameron said.

"Don't you care, have you not seen your old man when he's angry? It's the second scariest thing on this planet!" Shelton said.

"What's the first scariest thing on the planet?" Cheyenne asked.

"Amy when she's angry," Shelton replied.

"Its not anger its Righteous Indigestion," Cheyenne said.

"That's indignation Chey, don't worry Shelton God's in control, my dad will realize that you were just doing His Will not your own," Cameron said and Shelton nodded letting out a relaxing breath.

"Okay lets go," Shelton said.

"We've gotta wait for LC," Cameron said.

"Let's go watch them," Cheyenne said excitedly knowing that LC was practicing how to wield an ax outside but her brother stopped her.

"No Chey you'll see enough violence when LC wields that ax at the murderer," Cameron said.

"Do you know anything about who this murderer could be?" Shelton asked Cameron who shook his head taking the pictures Aaliyah Mysterio and Ashley Massaro had drawn from their nightmares and gave them a closer look.

"All I know is that if we don't stop them the girl with the golden earrings is going to die and that can't happen, not on God's watch," Cameron said and Shelton nodded feeling better about betraying the trust of his mentor to do God's will.

"I wonder if life's gonna be this complicated when me and Krystal have children," he thought to himself.

"What you thinking about?" Shawn asked him coming over and Shelton pulled himself together.

"Just how great your children are," Shelton said sincerely and Shawn ruffled Cameron and Cheyenne's hair, they both hated that and fixed their hair back the way they liked it.

"I know, take care of them will you?" Shawn asked Shelton who nodded.

"I will," Shelton replied as Shawn kissed Cameron and Cheyenne and prayed that God would look after him after Shawn found out that he had taken his children to Orlando with him. LC came in with Hunter the ax at her side, the sight of it made everyone very nervous.

"Take it upstairs and put it in your room LC," Hunter said and LC went upstairs only instead of putting the ax in her room she put it in her bag and came back downstairs with it concealed inside.

"Okay I'm ready to go," she said and said goodbye to everyone before leaving with the other ARK Angels and Shelton Benjamin. When they got in the DX Machine and rolled away from the Sandbox LC confessed how she really felt, "I feel like I've grown up by like 10 years. I always wanted to be a crusader you know, like in the 10th century and I always wanted to be Triple H's daughter and it turns out that now I'm both," she said and Cameron nodded.

"No doubt this is heavy LC but the weight will be lifted once we find the girl with the golden earrings," Cameron assured her and LC nodded. Shelton pulled the golden earrings out of his pocket and shook his head.

"All this drama over jewelry," he said and pocketed them as the ARK Angels waved goodbye to their parents who didn't know they wouldn't be home for dinner.


	6. Independence Day

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Six – Independence Day

Outside Waterside, the driver was about to pull away from the school building and head back to The Sandbox to take DX, Matt Hardy and Ashley to Rhode Island when he saw Cameron, Cheyenne and LC coming back out of the school.

"What are you guys doing?" the driver asked confused not noticing that Shelton Benjamin was no longer with them, that's because as Cameron called the driver over Shelton was getting into the driver's seat of the DX Machine.

"I apologize deeply for the inconvenience this is going to cause you but God's will is for us not to be in school today," Cameron explained and the driver frowned.

"So what is God's will for you today children?" the driver asked Cameron.

"That's for us to know and you to find out, MOVE!" LC replied and the ARK Angels dove into the DX Machine and Shelton pulled out in a hurry and got on I-95. The driver couldn't believe what just happened wondering who was driving the car.

"If DX are behind this I quit!" he said throwing his hat on the ground angrily before he pulled out his cell-phone to call The Sandbox to tell the co-owners of the WWE that their children better have been kidnapped or this was just more DX antics and if that was the case DX just lost themselves a driver.

Back at The Sandbox Matt and Ashley were reluctant to work, they had a house show in Rhode Island and were gonna leave with DX but they wanted to stay with Jeff and Candice to see what other cool stuff Aurora could do with her supernatural powers.

"You guys are so lucky you get to hang out with Hunter's cool baby girl," Ashley said, "I can't wait to see what she's gonna do next,"

"Yeah," Matt Hardy said as Jeff put his pieces of material on the living room floor ready to create another piece of art for the Imagi – Nation of which now Aurora Rose was a member while Hunter looked on from the door refusing to come in.

"And you wonder why you've got that cloud over your head," Jeff Hardy said and everyone laughed including Aurora was clapped her hands together excitedly and Hunter sighed.

"I suppose you want to go down there and join your new friend huh?" he asked his daughter who laughed merrily her eyes sparkled with glee, "I'll take that as a yes," Hunter said and put Aurora on the ground and she crawled to where Jeff was preparing his latest project.

"Hey Ro-Ro!" Jeff Hardy said and Aurora crawled right over to him.

"Be careful sweetie!" Hunter said looking at all the paints and crayons Jeff had thrown randomly across the floor.

"She's fine Hunter, maybe you should go down there and play with Jeff too you could do with a little cheering up," Joanie said stroking The Game's back, it was hard to tell the difference between The Game and the cloud Aurora had put over his head.

"Aw, The Game's feeling blue. Whad'ya say we cheer him up Aurora?" Jeff Hardy said and Aurora looked down at Jeff's hands with great interest as they started to move rapidly across the canvas drawing something resembling her father and Matt, Ashley, Candice and Joanie came over for a closer look.

"I'm leaving to find my real friends," Hunter sulked and walked away from everyone to find Shawn and Amy and he found them in the kitchen. Amy looked at the miserable muscle man walking towards her and tried not to laugh, first the rainbow-colored hair now the rain cloud above his head, things weren't exactly going Hunter's way since Jeff starting hanging out at The Sandbox.

"Only 3 more days to go then you can have Aurora all to yourself again," Amy said hugging Hunter who hugged her back with a pouty face.

"Thanks Amy you always know what to say to make a guy feel better," Hunter replied.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Amy said looking over at Shawn who was on the phone, "It's Independence Day, Shawn's telling the whole roster to come over we're having a BBQ this afternoon,"

"Will you wear that smoking hot red bikini?" Hunter asked Amy who made a face at him.

"I'm pregnant!" she said appalled.

"Well you're the hottest pregnant woman I've ever seen and if you wanna cheer me up you'll make with the bikini," Hunter said and Amy shook her head.

"I'm starting to feel like that cloud up there," Amy said walking over to Shawn, "you better talk to your friend he's undressing me with his eyes," she said but Shawn was in the middle of a heated conversation and didn't respond.

"You sure I can't talk you out of it?" he said and Amy and Hunter wondered who he was talking to.

"Oh no, has Shelton Benjamin changed his mind about not going to TNA?" Hunter said but Shawn was immersed in conversation with an unknown somebody and didn't hear him.

"This is kind of out of the blue but if that's how you feel I won't force you to stay. Okay bye," Shawn said and hung up and turned to the concerned faces of Amy and Hunter.

"Was that a wrestler?" Amy asked him.

"No, that was our driver," Shawn replied and Hunter and Amy exchanged confused glances, "He quit saying something about our children pulling some prank on him,"

"The fruit didn't fall far from then tree did it?" Amy said, "Call Cameron and ask him what the driver's talking about,"

"No call Shelton he'll know what's going on," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"No way, if I call Shelton I'll never hear the end of it – "oh Shawn I can't believe you called me, am I in the Kliq yet, am I, am I?" I'll ask him what's going on when he comes back here," Shawn said and Amy scratched her chin.

"I think Shelton's going to Orlando to see Krystal," she said and Hunter gave Shawn a weary look.

"As long as that's all he's going down there to do," Hunter said and the rain cloud above his head rumbled.

"He's not going to TNA," Shawn said, "I'll call Cameron at recess," he said and went back to calling the roster to invite them to the Independence Day BBQ later on in the afternoon.

2pm:

The house phone rang and Shawn barely heard it over the sound of chattering mouths and and burning meat outside in the palatial garden, the Superstars had arrived and the Independence Day BBQ was underway.

"Hello?" he said and heard a very unpleasant voice on the other end of the phone.

"Mr. Michaels," came the stuffy voice of Mr. Applebee, the ARK Angels' Headmaster and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Look Mr. Applebee if this is about my children pulling some kind of prank I apologize, one of my boys was supposed to come back and explain to me what happened but he hasn't shown up yet--" Shawn explained but he was abruptly cut off.

"-- Well if you consider not showing up for school to be a prank then we have a more serious issue than I thought," Mr. Applebee said sternly and Shawn nearly dropped the phone.

"Where are my children?" Shawn demanded not understanding why Cameron, Cheyenne and LC weren't at school where they were supposed to be and Mr. Applebee responded with a unimpressed huff.

"The fact that you have to ask speaks volumes Mr. Michaels, I suggest you find out and let me know as soon as you do know where they are. We take absentees very seriously at Waterside Mr. Michaels, very seriously indeed, your children may very well not be allowed to come back if this is how things are going to continue. Good day," Mr. Applebee said and hung up on the now distressed HBK.

"Amy!" Shawn roared and Amy heard him right away.

"Everybody shush!" she said and everyone obeyed not wanting to get the Anointed one mad anytime soon, "What's wrong baby?" she said to her husband who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"The ARK Angels are missing, Hunter did you hear me?!" Shawn yelled out and Hunter came over to the Anointed couple from the BBQ wearing the biggest smile ever on his face and Shawn frowned, "What's with you?"

"I was gonna tell you," Amy said trying not to laugh and Shawn saw Matt, Ashley and Candice trying to hold in their laughter too.

"Hunter will you get that smile off your face our children are missing!" Shawn yelled and everyone's face fell with concern, everyone's face except Hunter's that was, he was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I can't help it!" Hunter said and Shawn turned to Amy in frustration.

"What's wrong with him, first he's got this rain cloud over his head now he's got that stupid smile on his face, what's going on here?" Shawn said in frustration.

"Let's just say the rain cloud and the smile came from the same place," Amy explained and Shawn looked back in the house at Jeff and Aurora on the floor drawing.

"You're kidding?" he said in disbelief going into the living room for a look at what Aurora had done this time, there on the floor was a sketch of Hunter and he was smiling, "Aurora did this to him?"

"She wanted to brighten up his face," Jeff said, "Quite frankly I think it's a vast improvement,"

"If my daughter wasn't missing I'd kick your ass!" Hunter threatened Jeff but it didn't come across as a threat because he had a huge smile on his face as he said it and everyone laughed, even Shawn.

"Come on this is serious, we have to find Shelton and ask him what happened this morning," Shawn said wiping a tear of laughing from his eye at Hunter's smiling face.

"He said something about going down to Orlando to see Krystal," Ashley said.

"To give her back those golden earrings right?" Matt added.

"But I thought those earrings were dangerous?" Candice asked.

"They are," Ashley said remembering her unpleasant experience with the golden earrings.

"So why would he want to give them to his fiancé?" MVP asked, "Here you go Krystal I got you a pair of spooky earrings, that's a fine engagement present," he said sarcastically then Amy remembered something from last night and took Shawn's arm and squeezed it tight with a sympathetic look in her eye.

"Now baby don't be mad but I think Cameron said something about going to Orlando with Shelton and the other ARK Angels last night," Amy said and Shawn's eyes popped out of his head but no anger came out of his mouth, "Are you mad?"

Shawn didn't respond because he realized Amy was right and his son had disobeyed him and not only disobeyed him but carried Cheyenne and LC with him to kill this murderer who was gonna kill the girl with the golden earrings.

"Shelton's in Orlando and our children are with him," Shawn said calmly but it was too calm and Amy realized he was on the verge of a volcanic explosion and hurried to get the Robe of Righteousness, "they cut class and went to Orlando, how do you like them apples?" Shawn said but in a deceptively cool voice.

"Cool," Carlito said and Shawn and Hunter looked at him like he was crazy, "relax you guys, Shelton's with them he's one of the most responsible men in America,"

"That's not the point Carlito," Hunter said but his smile betrayed his angry voice and Carlito laughed despite himself, "the point is they should have told us they were going,"

"My children are in Orlando . . . and I'm not," Shawn said obviously about to go through some kind of psychotic episode, eventually Amy reappeared with the Robe of Righteous and cloaked it around his shoulders just in time to prevent an explosion of Righteous Indignation.

"Well y'all better get going if you wanna get them back," Matt said and Hunter rolled his eyes but it looked very funny compared to the rest of his face.

"We have a house show in Rhode Island tonight," he said.

"Forget the house show we're going to get our kids back," Shawn said a lot calmer now thanks to the Robe of Righteousness.

"Just nominate someone to be in charge in your absence," Matt Hardy said but DX shook their head.

"Can't do it, if anything were to happen to you guys we'd be liable," Hunter said and Matt tried to cover up his laugh with little success.

"You think you can run a house show looking like that?" Matt Hardy said and everyone snickered at Hunter who was getting seriously pissed off with his daughter's supernatural alterations to his face.

"Big Kev lives in Orlando, just ask him to keep an eye on them until tomorrow when we go get them," Joanie said and Shawn and Hunter nodded but Amy frowned.

"You want to go get them now baby?" Shawn asked his wife considerately but Amy shook her head.

"I don't wanna get them at all," Amy said shocking everyone including her husband, "Shawn Cameron wouldn't have done this unless God told him to, the ARK Angels have a calling on their lives just like Trish, Melina and I did and they deserve their independence," she said.

"You're just saying that because it's the Fourth of July," Hunter said.

"No I'm saying it because it's true. Cameron must have known that Shelton was gonna give those golden earrings to Krystal even though he told him that they were dangerous and so he went to Orlando to make sure that didn't happen. Cameron made the mistake of trusting us with the golden earrings and Ashley suffered the consequences,"

"So you're saying the ARK Angels don't trust us to guide them on this mission?" Shawn asked concerned.

"I don't think the need us to go after them with the spirit of fear but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be there for them when they do need us," Amy replied and Shawn thought about it, so did Joanie and Hunter.

"So you're saying we should stay here and let them find this murderer on their own?" Hunter said and Amy nodded.

"I agree with Big Red," Shawn said squeezing his wife's hand and Amy smiled, "I trust my son, God has given him the Gift of Wisdom and I trust that he will use it to complete this mission,"

"That's all well and good Shawn, but I'll be damned if I miss my baby girl's first kill, we're going to Orlando tonight I just hope they haven't found the sonofabitch before then," Hunter replied and Shawn and Amy sighed and Joanie shook her head expecting nothing less of the Cerebral Assassin.

Shawn looked at his cell phone and noticed the little envelope on the left corner, "I got a text message," he said and opened it up, it was from Cameron and it read:

_Dad I know you're mad and I know you couldn't talk Uncle Hunter out of coming to Orlando tonight but thanks for trying, your trust means more to me than you will ever know. Don't worry about us we're in good hands, God's got us. Thanks for giving us our independence, Happy 4__th__ July! See you tomorrow – Godspeed. P.S. Shelton says hi and please don't be mad at him._

Shawn wiped a tear from his eye as he read the message then he showed it to Amy who was touched not only by the message but how God had used her to speak on the ARK Angels behalf.

"I always knew those kids had a special place in my heart, now I know they have a special place in my spirit too," Amy said and Shawn embraced her tenderly.

"So the kids are gonna be alright?" MVP asked.

"Yes," Shawn and Amy answered.

"That's all I needed to hear – everybody go back to the party!" MVP said and everyone headed back outside confident that everything was gonna be alright.

"Hey Ashley what's that?" Candice said noticing something on Ashley on the way outside.

"What's what?" Ashley asked.

"That big red mark on your neck," Candice said and Ashley quickly covered up the hickey on her neck.

"Oh I got it from Jeff," she lied and Candice smiled cheekily.

"You naughty girl," she said and winked at Jeff before Ashley quickly ushered her outside.

"What was that all about?" Jeff said to himself and went back to his art work. Aurora suddenly started to cry.

"You tired Ro-Ro?" Jeff asked putting his crayon down and picking her up, "Come on let's go take a little nap," he said and took Aurora upstairs to her bedroom for a little shut eye. After he laid her down and turned to leave something caught his eye, it was on the stick figure of Ashley he drew on Hunter's door there was something on her neck and it was big and red, "Where did that come from?" Jeff wondered and thought about it all afternoon while Aurora slept, or at least he thought she was sleeping; little did Jeff Hardy know Aurora was trying to tell him something about that stick figure that he loved so much and it wasn't pretty.


	7. M is for Murder

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Six – M is for Murder

The Nashes, Orlando, FL at 7am:

Tamara Nash threw Tristen's back-pack at his 7ft father, apparently Kevin Nash had forgotten that he was supposed to do something other than lay in this morning.

"This is why I sleep at Universal Studios," Kevin Nash said turning to the other side of the bed and Tamara couldn't believe it, she climbed over Kevin Nash's Big Sexy body and pulled his hair.

"Get up!" she yelled into his ear and Tristen rolled his eyes, took his back-pack and headed down to the car.

"Tristen's not even going to school for another hour!" Kevin Nash replied.

"I'm taking Tristen to school, you are supposed to be getting Shawn and Hunter's children from Shelton Benjamin today," Tammy said.

"Oh yeah," Kevin Nash remembered and Tammy slid off him and ran after her son who was fast losing patience with being the adult in the Nash household. Tammy got in the car and they both waited for the man of the house to make his way to the driver's seat . . .

An hour later, Kevin Nash – showered and shaved – made it to the car where Tamara's head was on the steering wheel and Tristen was an hour late for school.

"Oh my 8 o'clock already," Kevin Nash said buckling his seat belt and Tammy hit him across the head.

"Drive!" she yelled and Kevin Nash smiled while pulling out of the driveway.

"You know you love me," he said confidently and Tamara sighed.

"I know and I'm paying the price for marrying into the Kliq," she said and turned to her son and ruffled his hair which was resting against the backseat, "At least I got something good out of you," she said in reference to her 11 year-old son.

"Can I skip school today, I'm late anyway and I wanna see Cameron, Cheyenne and LC," Tristen asked.

"Cameron, Cheyenne and LC are in a lot of trouble, they came to Orlando without their parents knowing this is not the kind of behavior I want to encourage so no, you can't see them today," Tammy replied and Tristen sighed.

"It's not fair why can't they go to school down here instead of Connecticut we're not that far away?" Tristen said.

"If those three keep it up they won't be going to Waterside for much longer, that Mr. Applebee was a hard-ass when Stephanie and Shane were at Waterside too and I doubt he has changed much in the last 20 years," Tammy said, "except maybe his hair which is probably much greyer,"

"Nothing wrong with that," Kevin Nash said combing through his silver locks.

"I completely disagree with that statement," Tamara said.

"Don't be dissing my grey hair girlfriend!" Kevin Nash said.

"Dad no-one says "dissing" anymore," Tristen said embarrassed.

"Don't waste your breath Tris your father has lost most of his hearing, it usually happens at his age," Tamara teased Kevin and Tristen rolled his eyes and sunk even further into the seat as his parents went back and forth exchanging witty insults just like they did every morning and it was getting old just like his old man only it wasn't cool like his old man's job, it was dull and frustrating just like school which was the last place he wanted to be right now.

"Did you know Shelton Benjamin was engaged to Krystal Marshall?" Tamara asked Big Kev who nodded.

"What am I deaf, dumb and blond? Of course I know, they're the talk of the town," Kevin Nash said and Tristen's ears pricked up.

"And she's going nuts over these gold earrings, she wants to wear them on her wedding day," Tamara said.

"Tristen have you heard enough because I have?" Kevin Nash said and Tammy slapped him on the arm.

"No I haven't, Krystal Marshall's getting married? Since when?" Tristen asked outraged.

"Since Shelton proposed to her," his mom answered and Tristen couldn't believe it.

"But I am so much hotter than he is, I'm going to object at their wedding," Tristen said and Tammy and Kevin burst out laughing, "didn't Shelton Benjamin wanna be in the Kliq more than anything awhile back?"

"Yeah he's been driving Shawn nuts about it too but word on the street is--"

"Dad nobody says "word on the street" anymore either," Tristen said exhausted by his dad's dated vernacular.

"If I say it its cool; me, Razor, XPac, Shawn and Hunter invented cool so if I say it its cool, you dig?" Kevin Nash said and Tammy rolled her eyes at the phrase "you dig", "Now where was I? Oh yeah, word on the street is Shelton is going to form his own Kliq,"

"Really?" Tammy asked intrigued, "Who's gonna be in this new Kliq?"

"Guys from around here; Sting, Kurt Angle and Christie Hemme," Kevin Nash said.

"That's cool, its time he got the message that he ain't never gonna join up with you guys, this is probably the smartest decision he's ever made," Tamara said but Tristen had the opposite opinion.

"You guys better reconsider not letting Shelton in the Kliq," Tristen said.

"And why should we do that?" Kevin Nash asked intrigued.

"Because I want Krystal in the Kliq and how's it gonna look if Krystal gets in and he doesn't?" Tristen said.

"But Krystal's not even a wrestler anymore," Kevin Nash said.

"I don't care she's hot!" Tristen said as Kevin pulled up outside his school.

"It ain't gonna happen but you have a good day at school," Kevin Nash said.

"Fine, go spend all day with the coolest people on the planet while I'm bored to death at this rotten school!" Tristen snapped and slammed the door shut before storming up the walkway into the school building.

"We love you too!" Kevin Nash said and pulled away from the school walls to go and see his god-children, former Kliq candidate and his smoking hot fiancé as his son called Krystal.

"You think he's gonna be alright?" Tamara asked.

"No but that's what this big black boot is for," Kevin Nash said pointing to his foot and Tamara shook his head.

"You know violence is more of a cause of misbehavior than a deterrent," Tamara said.

"Not if your 7ft tall," Kevin Nash said.

"And what happens when Tristen outgrows you?" Tamara said and Kevin Nash thought about it, it never occurred to him that Tristen would be taller than him.

"Then we've got a big problem on our hands," Kevin Nash said not wanting his son to turn from a David into a Goliath, David he could handle and he had to think of a way to get back on Tristen's good side fast and 10 minutes later he was looking at his answer standing outside her apartment and waving at them.

"Hey Krystal!" Kevin Nash said ignoring Shelton, Cameron, Cheyenne and LC and Tamara shook her head.

"Don't do it," she said to herself at she sat in the car watching from behind the windscreen but judging by the look of jubilation on Krystal Marshall's face and the look of utter bewilderment on Shelton Benjamin's he did it.

"I'm in the Kliq!" Krystal said getting into the car with the ARK Angels and Shelton Benjamin.

"And I'm not!" Shelton Benjamin said in disbelief.

"Now, now Shelton you've got your own Kliq now and I'm sure you'll be more comfortable with SCAB than with me and the boys," Kevin Nash said and Krystal frowned noticing something clinking in Shelton's shirt pocket.

"What's SCAB?" she asked peering into Shelton's shirt pocket for a closer look.

"Sting, Christie, Angle and Benji – that's me, it's this new group that I formed down here in Orlando," Shelton Benjamin said still disappointed that he couldn't be in the original Kliq.

"You made a local Kliq? That is so cute Shelly Bean!" Krystal said and Kev and Tammy laughed at Krystal's pet name for Shelton.

"Shelly Bean!" they said.

"Krys I told you not to call me that in public!" Shelton Benjamin said but he was so shocked by Krystal getting in the Kliq that he forgot the very important thing he was supposed to tell Krystal about the golden earrings she was reaching for right now.

"Shelton the earrings!" Cameron cried out shoving Shelton on the shoulder but Kevin Nash kept ribbing him about his new nick name.

"It's like Jelly Bean but with an S," Kevin Nash said, "you could never get in the Kliq with a nick name like that Shelton," he added and Shelton fumed and completely tuned Cameron out.

"The golden earrings!" Krystal cried pulling the earrings out of Shelton's shirt pocket.

"No!" Shelton realized but it was too late; she put them on.

"Oh great," LC said rolling her eyes and Cheyenne sighed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Krystal asked, "don't you think your aunt Krystal looks nice?"

"First of all you're not my aunt and second of all YOU STUPID IDIOT!" LC cried at Shelton taking Krystal by surprise, "No wonder Shawn won't let you in the Kliq you absolutely suck!" she snapped and Shelton started to cry and Kevin and Tamara looked at each other confused.

"Did we miss something?" Kevin Nash asked.

"Yeah fill me in," Krystal asked wondering why LC was so upset.

"Those golden earrings are cursed, they belong to a woman who somebody wants dead and we're here to save her life, you dig?" LC said.

"See she said "you dig", see I told you when I say something its cool, man I wish Tristen was here so I could rub it in his 11 year-old face!" Kevin Nash said and was meant with the stone faces of everyone else in the car who had been listening when he wasn't, "Sorry what was that about saving a dead woman?" Nash asked.

"Oh my God," Krystal said removing the golden earrings from her ears, "How could you let me where these things?!" she snapped at Shelton and hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Shelton yelped.

"Welcome to my world," Kevin Nash said handing Shelton a handkerchief to wipe his teary eyes.

"LC honey could you say that again?" Tamara said not sure what she heard was real or something out of a horror story, "Who are you here to save?"

"The girl with the golden earrings," LC answered.

"You mean me?" Krystal said.

"No you're not the original owner," Cameron said.

"Then who is?" Kevin Nash asked.

"That's what we're here to find out," LC answered and Shelton tried to calm Krystal down but she was visibly shaken up by this news just like Angie Mysterio and Ashley Massaro had been.

"Don't worry Krystal the Kliq do a much better job of comforting beautiful women," Kevin Nash said and Tamara rolled her eyes.

"And if you believe that, you'll believe anything," she said and leaned over her seat and got closer to the ARK Angels as Kevin Nash pulled into Universal Studios, "tell us more about these golden earrings," she asked the ARK Angels.

"I told you all we know so far, right Cameron?" LC asked her boyfriend who was getting a revelation from God.

"Booker T and Sharmell gave you those earrings didn't they Krystal?" Cameron asked Shelton's fiancé.

"Yes, how did he know that?" she asked LC who smiled.

"He's the Amazing Cameron," she said proudly and kissed Cameron on the cheek.

"Oh yeah you're the one that talks to God," Kevin Nash remembered and Tamara rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Shawn told you that ages ago, don't you remember anything?" she said in exasperation.

"I remember that you love me and that I rock in bed," Kevin Nash said.

"Whoa too much information," Cameron said covering his baby sister's ears.

"Sorry, in the Kliq we talk about sex – a lot," Kevin Nash said.

"And that's why our son's in therapy twice a week," she told Shelton who now was seriously worried that Krystal was in the Kliq without him to keep an eye on her.

"I can see now why Tristen is always complaining about you guys, we are in a serious situation here and God cannot talk to me if ya'll are talking about stuff you shouldn't be talking about in front of children!" Cameron said and The Nashes buttoned their lips in shame, "Thank you," Cameron said.

"What else did God tell you?" LC asked him.

"There's a connection between everyone that has worn the golden earrings so far," Cameron said.

"What is it?" Cheyenne asked, "Is it that they're all pretty?"

"No Chey," Cameron replied smiling at his baby sister's innocence, "All their last names begin with the letter M; Aaliyah Mysterio, Ashley Massaro and Krystal Marshall,"

LC and Cheyenne gasped, "And the woman in their nightmares, does her last name start with M too?" LC asked Cameron.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm gonna call my father and tell him to get all the Divas whose last names begin with the letter M and keep an eye on them,"

The Nashes, Shelton and Krystal couldn't believe what they were hearing, "What about the TNA Knockouts, are they included in this?" Kevin Nash asked.

"No," Cameron said, "but I need to talk to Booker and Sharmell,"

"Well they won't be here until a little bit later," Kevin Nash said.

"Uncle Nash don't you understand we're talking about saving a woman's life? Call them and tell them to get on the next plane outta Houston this cannot wait," Cameron said and Kevin Nash nodded pulling out his cell-phone and dialing Booker T's number.

"What do you guys wanna do until then?" Shelton asked them.

"What we do best – pray," Cameron said and Shelton, Krystal and Tamara looked at each other and they were all thinking the same-thing; these weren't no ordinary kids and this was going to be an extraordinary day in beautiful Orlando, Florida.


	8. The Hurricane and the Hi Flyer

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Seven – The Hurricane and the Hi Flyer

Back at The Sandbox, everyone was gone and usually Jeff Hardy would be sound asleep it was 9 o'clock in the morning and he would be half way through but he was wide awake right now. He couldn't get the change to Ashley's stick figure out of his head. As soon as Aurora started to stir he got up from out of Hunter's bed and picked her up. Her sleepy eyes opened and she yawned and as soon as she saw him she started to smile and move about excitedly, she was feeding off Jeff's naturally hyper energy.

"I'm crazy enough to think you put that big red mark on Ashley's neck but why, what are you trying to tell me?" Jeff asked Aurora but she didn't understand what he was saying however he was right, she was trying to tell him something and she started gesturing at the stereo, "You want me to turn on the stereo?" Jeff asked and Aurora kept on gesturing to it so Jeff went over to it, "You want me to turn it on?" he asked and Aurora clapped her hands together, "I'll take that as a yes," Jeff Hardy said and turned the stereo on and the WWF Anthology Disc 2 came on and Aurora started to call out, "What you don't like that track?" he asked and Aurora cried out again, "Okay which one do you like?" Jeff asked and skipped through all the tracks but Aurora didn't seem to like any of them until Jeff got to track 19 and she started clapping her hands together, it was 'Burned', Kane's old theme music, "You like Kane huh?" Jeff asked then as the music played Aurora started gesturing to the door, "So you like big red monsters," Jeff asked and looked over at the door and stopped talking, the big red mark on the stick Ashley's neck took on a whole new meaning, "Oh no," he said and Aurora gestured towards the window and Jeff looked over and saw where the word KANE was written by condensation on the window by Aurora's crib. The thought burned in Jeff Hardy's head: Ashley had been cheating on him with Kane! "And all this time she was tripping over me hanging out with Candice?!" Jeff said in disbelief, "I could kill Kane, I could kill him with my bare hands!" he cried and Candice came in wondering why Kane's old theme music was playing so loud.

"I didn't know you were such a Kane fan Jeff," she said turning the music down.

"I'm not, right now I'm Kane's biggest nightmare," Jeff said and Candice noticed he was really upset.

"What's going on, why are you so mad?" Candice asked.

"I just got some really bad news," Jeff said seething, "my girlfriend's been cheating on me with the Big Red Machine,"

Candice laughed, "What! Are you out of your mind Jeff? She's in love with you there's no way she's cheating on you with Kane!" she said incredulous that Jeff would think such a thing.

"Then how do you explain the big red mark on the stick figure I drew of her huh? Or the fact that Aurora chose this track on the WWF Anthology, or the fact that is says KANE in big letters on the window?" Jeff asked Candice.

"Aurora is your evidence?!" Candice said in even greater disbelief, "Jeff come on you know what a big imagination she's got, she probably saw the hickey you gave Ashley which is big and red and she then thought of Kane and associated the two, it doesn't mean anything!"

"It does mean something Candice because I didn't put that big red hickey on Ashley's neck," Jeff Hardy said and Candice fell silent and put her hand over her heart which was beating fast.

"Oh no, it can't be," she said starting to see things Jeff and Aurora's way, "she told me you gave her the hickey, I can't believe she lied to me. Still you don't know it was Kane,"

"Then how do you explain all the clues Aurora's left me?" Jeff said and pulled out his cell-phone, "Yo Matt, did Kane go home after the BBQ last night?" Jeff asked Matt who was asleep.

"Dude you're awake? This is the first time you've ever called me in the morning I'm in shock," Matt said.

"That makes two of us," Jeff said adrenaline coursing through he veins, he really wanted to hurt Kane and hurt him bad, "Do you know where Kane is right now?"

"Yeah he's at home but he's going to Houston to visit his brother today, why do you ask?" Matt asked and Jeff pushed the cell-phone up to his mouth and hissed.

"Let's just say Ashley made a Big Red Mistake," Jeff said and hung up before Matt could ask anymore questions.

"What are you gonna do?" Candice asked worried that Jeff was gonna do something stupid, it certainly looked that way as paced back and forth brooding over what Ashley had done as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" Ashley answered groggily from Mickie James' house in West Virginia.

"I just called to say I hate you and I hope you burn in Hell," Jeff said in his best Kane voice.

"Jeff?" Ashley asked confused.

"Yeah I was just doing my Kane impression since I found out he's the guy you really wish would call you, he's married Ashley you know like man and wife, till death do us part, something that I was hoping we'd be but now that ain't gonna happen!" Jeff said and Ashley got up outta bed with a start.

"Jeff what are you talking about?" she said panicked.

"I know Ashley, I know all about your Big Red appetite," Jeff said and Ashley shook her head frantically back and forth.

"Jeff I swear to you nothing happened, I was upset about you and Candice--"

"--There is no me and Candice!" Jeff snapped.

"Let me finish!" Ashley insisted, "I was upset so I went to Kane's locker room after Smackdown to get revenge on you, but I didn't go through with it nothing happened I swear to you!"

"Nothing except that big red mark on your neck, he branded you Ashley so now everyone's gonna know what you did!" Jeff said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Ashley pleaded.

"But you wanted to didn't you?" Jeff asked but Ashley didn't respond, "Answer me, why didn't you go through with it?"

Ashley eventually answered, "Because he didn't want to," she said quietly, "He said he loved his wife and he had way too much respect for you to do that,"

Jeff got even angrier, now he knew why Kane had given Ashley the hickey, Kane wanted him to find it so he'd know what Ashley had done to protect him, "How far did you go?" Jeff asked burning with rage, "How far!" he yelled.

"Why does that matter I didn't sleep with him!?" Ashley asked crying.

"Did you take your clothes off?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Ashley asked getting more upset as the call went on.

"Did you take your clothes off it's a pretty straight forward question," Jeff said sarcastically but Ashley's sobs already told him the answer, "On second thought, don't answer that," he said.

"Jeff I'm sorry!" Ashley pleaded, "Please can I talk to you about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about Ashley its OVER! I hope you and your Big Red Boyfriend are happy!" Jeff shouted and hung up.

"But I don't wanna be with Kane I wanna be with you!" Ashley pleaded but Jeff had already hung up, "Jeff?" she called, "JEFF!" she screamed and crashed to the floor in tears. Mickie James came over to comfort her.

"Its gonna be okay Ashley I promise!" Mickie James said combing back Ashley's hair, then she remembered something, "there's something I used to do in this situation," she thought.

"Not now Mickie," Ashley said pushing the former lesbian away, she pulled on her big black boots and left not even bothering to shower. She was going to get to Kane before Jeff did something stupid.

"What was it I used to do?" Mickie asked herself scratching her head, "Damn you HBK your Kiss of Life sucks!" she moaned and ran to see if she could calm Ashley down the non-sexual way and back at the Sandbox Candice Michelle was trying to do the same.

"Jeff you can't break up with Ashley because Kane saw her naked!" Candice said.

"Why not?" Jeff replied.

"Because she's a Playboy Covergirl the whole world has seen her naked!" Candice said.

"Ashley was my first girlfriend ever and I want my first girlfriend to be loyal to me and she betrayed that, I mean is a little loyalty too much to ask? Ain't I enough?" Jeff said tears brimming in his eyes and Candice did the only thing she knew would set things right between Jeff and Ashley.

"Yes you are," Candice replied and she kissed Jeff passionately when Jeff returned the kiss she pulled away, "There," she said trying to catch her breath, "Now you're not better than Ashley you both betrayed each other," she said with a smile.

"But you kissed me!" Jeff said.

"And you kissed me back, now you're both even and you can call this whole stupid argument off," Candice said and Jeff touched his lips and smiled which soon grew into a laugh.

"You're right, you're crazy but you're right, I better call her back," Jeff said and dialed Ashley's number much to Candice's relief.

"You little instigator," Candice said to Aurora, "You'd do anything to protect Jeff wouldn't you?" Aurora responded by blowing ice bubbles into Candice's face, "Fine I'll stay out of your business," Candice said backing off.

"Hello Ashley I think you're right we need to talk," Jeff said but Ashley wasn't on the other end of the cell-phone.

"Hi Jeff this is Mickie James, Ashley's gone she got in a cab and she left her cell phone behind," Mickie James said.

"Did she say where she was going?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, she said she was going to see Kane, something about needing to protect him, who could Kane need protecting from?" Mickie James replied and the fire that burned inside Jeff before returned.

"Me," Jeff Hardy replied and hung up on the confused Mickie James.

"Guys are weird," she said to herself and went back to bed. Jeff took Aurora and stood on the window ledge and Candice was gonna see what else Aurora could do with him around.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Candice asked her eyes widening with fear.

"I'm going to Houston on flight Hurricane Aurora," Jeff answered opening the window, "Oops I forgot Aurora's Rainbow Carrier!" he said climbing off the ledge and rummaging through Aurora's Hello Kitty chest to find the contraption.

"What is that?" Candice said as Jeff strapped a green and purple baby carrier to himself and put Aurora in it.

"I made it," Jeff said and Aurora cried out, "I'm sorry I meant we made it," he corrected himself and stepped back out on the window ledge and was about to jump when Candice grabbed his leg.

"Get back in here!" she cried out and tried to pull him back inside.

"You wanna come with me?" Jeff asked her and Aurora cried out, "Sorry I mean do you wanna come with us," Jeff corrected himself again.

"What are you doing are you gonna jump out the window?!" Candice asked perplexed.

"Yeah, last chance to join us," Jeff Hardy said and Candice shook her head.

"I'm not letting you do this!" she said gripping Jeff's ankle.

"Here we go!" Jeff said ignoring Candice's pleas and he jumped out of the window with Aurora hugging his chest and Candice wrapped around his ankle.

"ARGHHH!" Candice screamed as they plummeted downwards to the ground, but just when she thought she was going to crash down and die on impact, Jeff took to the air powered by Hurricane Aurora's supernatural wind power and they flew through the sky like a commercial jet aircraft, "Oh my God we're flying, I can't believe we're really flying!" Candice said looking down at the clouds below, "I sure wish I bought a sweater," she said still in her PJs.

"You won't need a sweater where we're going," Jeff replied as the Rainbow Haired Warrior headed towards Houston to face the man and the woman who had upset him and Aurora and interrupted his plans to sleep in all day.


	9. Diva Search

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Nine – Diva Search

In Orlando, the Impact Zone was empty as the rabid TNA fans had not arrived yet, DX had though and their presence was most welcome among the TNA locker room. After everything the two companies had been through over the past few months a lot of the distrust between them had disappeared and they were much closer now thanks to the wild, wonderful and downright scary adventures of ATM. Hunter was still weary of being on their competition's turf though unlike Shawn who greeted Sting and Kurt Angle like they were long lost brothers.

"What up brother," Sting asked Shawn wrapping his big arms around the San Antonio native.

"Hey don't hog the Heartbreak Kid, we go back further than you guys come here Shawn!" Kurt Angle said and hugged Shawn lovingly and when Shawn was back on his feet his blushed with affection.

"You guys are my brothers from another mother," he said with gooey eyes and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Christians, oye," he sighed and went to find some of the Knockouts until Chyna pulled him by the ear and yanked him back.

"If you think you're here to stalk TNA Knockouts you've got another thing coming, don't forget why we're here Hunter," Chyna said and Amy nodded.

"Why are we here again?" Hunter asked and the ARK Angels rolled their eyes.

"To find the girl with the golden earrings," LC said.

"You mean you guys haven't found her yet, you've been here all morning," Hunter said.

"Well we had a little setback," Cameron said and LC grimaced at Shelton who rubbed the back of his head bashfully and Hunter looked at the South Carolinian suspiciously.

"What did you do this time Shelton?" he asked critically.

"He let me put on the golden earrings!" Krystal Marshall snapped but she calmed down when she saw how upset Shelton was, "but it was Kevin Nash's fault, he said I was in the Kliq and Shelton got distracted,"

"More like heartbroken," Shelton Benjamin said and Shawn scratched his chin eyeing Kevin Nash curiously.

"And why my 7ft friend is Krystal Marshall – a non wrestler – in the Kliq?" Shawn asked.

"We need more diversity in the Kliq and I thought we could start with a hot African American and then work our way up the other races," Kevin Nash said.

"So looks are more important than talent?" Amy asked.

"Yes where have you been? In case you hadn't noticed the Kliq is incredibly good looking," Kevin Nash said flicking his grey hair arrogantly and made the wolfpac sign with Shawn and Hunter who reciprocated but Amy frowned.

"I thought you were just incredibly good wrestlers," she said, "Except you Big Kev, you're awful,"

"Did I tell you I love your new wife Shawn?" Kevin Nash said, "that's why he married you Amy because you're honest as well as hot,"

"Whereas Krystal is just hot," Amy said shaking her head but Shelton came to his fiancé's defense.

"Hey my girl's got talent, she can dance better than anybody," Shelton said and Krystal smiled.

"Thanks baby," Krystal said planting a kiss on her fiancé's cheek almost making him forget about not being in the Kliq, almost.

"Um guys can we please get the attention back on the matter at hand?" Cameron said, "I love you Shelton but you have dominated the conversation for too long,"

"Why did you guys skip school to come to Orlando anyway?" Sting asked Cameron and the ARK Angels.

"To find the girl with the golden earrings," Cheyenne said.

"And who is the girl with the golden earrings?" Kurt Angle asked.

"She has blond hair and blue eyes and her last name starts with the letter M," Shawn said Cameron having filled him in on the details.

"I just had a thought that Jeff Hardy was flying through the air with Aurora strapped to him," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"Hunter seriously you need to stop staying up so late you're losing your mind," Shawn said but Cameron laughed because Hunter was right on the money, "What's so funny?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"Nothing," Cameron said still giggling as Booker T and Sharmell showed up.

"Well if it isn't my former WWE colleagues Shawn and Hunter, is this what you rushed me down here for big man, for a Kliq reunion? Is it 2003 already?" Booker T said to Kevin Nash while Sharmell hugged Amy and Joanie.

"No these guys want to ask you something," Kevin Nash said pointing to the ARK Angels and Booker T turned to see the angelic cherubs looking up at him earnestly.

"Cameron, Cheyenne and the warrior princess L to the C, what are you guys doing here you should be in school?" Booker T asked.

"It's a long story," Cameron said putting his hand up firmly and he motioned to Krystal for the golden earrings which she gladly gave him, "We were hoping you could tell us where you got these golden earrings from,"

Booker and Sharmell took a long hard look at the two golden hoops not recognizing them at all, "Just imagine them on Krystal," LC said.

"Maybe it would be easier if she put them on," Kurt Angle said.

"No way!" Krystal said hiding behind Shelton and Booker and Sharmell wondered what was going on as everyone looked on edge.

"Is there something we don't know about these earrings?" Booker asked Cameron.

"All I know is that if we don't find out where they came from an innocent woman could die," Cameron said and Booker and Sharmell balked.

"That's all huh?" Sting said dryly wondering why everytime WWE and TNA came together somebody had to die.

"Please try and remember Booker," Cheyenne asked then Sharmell started to remember something about the earrings.

"I remember, we were in Houston," Sharmell said.

"Houston?" Cameron asked.

"Yes we got those earrings in Houston, we were shopping for Shelton and Krystal's wedding gift and we saw them in the window remember baby?" she asked her husband and Booker remembered more.

"Oh yes, I remember it was a Saturday afternoon in Houston and Undertaker was in the jewelry shop too with that new Diva, what's her name with the blond hair and the blue eyes," Booker asked and the ARK Angels' hearts raced knowing that this was the girl with the golden earrings.

"Think guys what was her name?" Cameron asked determined to save this girl's life.

"Oh man I don't remember she's kinda new but I do remember they were arguing about the golden earrings, Undertaker didn't wanna buy them but she really wanted them and he stormed out of the store and she ran after him. That's when I saw them and Booker bought them for me but then we decided to give them to Krystal and she's had them ever since," Sharmell said and Cameron peered earnestly into her eyes.

"Sharmell, I really need you to remember who the Diva Undertaker was arguing with was," Cameron said but Sharmell shook her head.

"Sorry honey I don't recall but whoever she was she was staring at the earrings for a long time before she went after Undertaker," Sharmell said.

"And she had blond hair and blue eyes?" Cameron asked and Sharmell and Booker nodded then her name hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"I remember her name, it was Michelle McCool," Booker T said and everyone gasped, her last name began with an M it had to be her.

"Michelle McCool is the girl with the golden earrings!" Krystal said in shock.

"Who's Michelle McCool?" Kurt Angle asked not familiar with any of the younger WWE Divas.

"She was in the Diva Search a couple of years ago," Krystal answered, "she had mad love for John Cena but he kicked her to the curb for Maria, poor girl can't catch a break," she said sympathetically.

"That doesn't give her the right to break up Undertaker's marriage," Shelton Benjamin said defiantly and Shawn, Hunter, Amy and Joanie watched Cameron who was getting a revelation on the whole story of the golden earrings right now.

"She's a WWE Diva Undertaker's been having an affair with and when he tried to break it off with her she wouldn't let him go. On that Saturday afternoon that Sharmell and Booker T went shopping for Krystal and Shelton's wedding present Undertaker was going to buy his wife Sara some jewelry to make up for his affair but Michelle followed him in and asked him what he was doing. She saw the golden earrings and asked Undertaker to buy them for her but he refused saying the only woman worthy enough to wear those earrings was his wife and he left. Before Michelle went after him she cursed the golden earrings and they've haunted every woman that's worn them since," Cameron explained and the wrestlers couldn't believe what he had just told them but there was more, "We have to get to Houston right away," he told his father who nodded.

"Why what's going on in Houston?" Booker T asked.

"Murder unless we get there first," Cameron answered and he squeezed LC's hand and the warrior princess nodded knowing it would soon be her time to shine.

"Are you okay?" LC asked Cameron who looked like there was more to tell and was still listening to God.

"Something's not right about the vision that Aaliyah and Ashley drew from their nightmares, I don't think Michelle McCool is the one who is in danger," he answered.

"No Cameron it makes perfect sense, Sara Callaway is gonna kill Michelle McCool in a jealous rage," LC said.

"Then you cut her head off? I don't think so Sara Callaway can't die like that she's innocent," Cameron said.

"Then Michelle McCool isn't the one we have to save?" Cheyenne asked them and Cameron hugged her.

"Don't you worry about that Chey, God will fill me in on the way," Cameron said as they jumped back into Tamara and Kevin's car with their parents.

"Aren't you coming Shelton?" Shawn asked the WWE Superstar.

"No I'm gonna stay here with my fiancé and my new clique, I know you guys will save Michelle's life with the ARK Angels leading the charge," Shelton said to the ARK Angels but his confidence in the ARK Angels' abilities wasn't the part that caught Shawn's attention.

"Did he just say his new clique?" Shawn asked Hunter who pulled Shelton into the car.

"Not on our watch, drive Big Kev drive!" Hunter yelled and Big Kev did just that leaving Kurt Angle, Krystal and Sting confused.

"Am I late for our SCAB meeting?" Christy Hemme asked bouncing over to her TNA comrades.

"No, we just lost our newest member," Sting replied as Kevin Nash burned down the road to the airport.

"Not on my watch," Kurt Angle said, "Let's follow them to the airport and get Shelton back!" he said and jumped into Booker T's car, "I'll drive," he told Booker who shoved him aside.

"The Hell you will," Booker said and drove after his former WWE colleagues with Krystal, Kurt and The Stinger deciding to miss Impact and find out what was going on with his old friend and neighbor The Deadman and this girl with the golden earrings.

Undertaker's Mansion, Houston, TX:

It was noon in Houston, TX and Jeff Hardy, Aurora and Candice were making their descent over Undertaker's house. The flight had been smooth and Aurora wasn't even tired, she was drawing energy from the supernatural power God had given her as well as from Jeff and was as energetic as when they left the Sandbox. Candice stumbled a little when they landed forgetting what it was like to use her legs since she had been in the air for awhile and they gave way and she fell down. Jeff helped her up happy to see she was laughing and didn't go all Diva on him, he on the other hand was in no laughing mood his focus was on showing Kane some respect and Ashley how much he cared about her and he headed towards the Deadman's house to settle the score with the Big Red Machine.

Candice came back down to Earth when she saw the angry glare in Jeff Hardy's eyes and remembered why they were in Houston and started to talk Jeff out of doing anything stupid.

"Jeff do you think picking a fight with Kane is the right way to show Ashley you care about her? Why don't you just buy her some flowers?" Candice suggested blocking his path but Jeff wasn't listening, he just kept on walking straight for Undertaker's front door and was about to push the button when Ashley came flying out from the back garden to the front, as soon as she saw Jeff she ran to him. Seeing the panic in her eyes Jeff forgot about why he was here and went into compassionate boyfriend mode.

"Ashley what's wrong?" he asked her concerned, she looked like she'd seen a ghost and in a way, she had.

"The girl with the golden earrings," she said her eyes wide like saucers and her voice was shaking like a leaf, "I just saw the girl with the golden earrings,"

Jeff looked at Candice and the former Women's Champion shrugged thinking Ashley was still traumatized by the nightmare she had last night.

"Ashley don't worry the ARK Angels are gonna find the girl with the golden earrings and everything will be fine," Jeff Hardy reassured his girlfriend rubbing Ashley's shoulders and stroking her hair lovingly. The sight bought a smile to Candice Michelle's face but it didn't take the look of terror off of Ashley's then suddenly Kane's voice bellowed from the back of the house.

"Stay away from my brother!" Kane yelled and Ashley clung to Jeff even tighter while Jeff wondered who Kane was talking to.

"Hold on Ashley, stay here with Candice I'll be right back," Jeff said and went around to where Ashley had come from. Ashley cried out in terror.

"Jeff don't!" she yelled and ran over to him and Jeff jumped over the gate leaving Ashley and Candice on the other side. Kane yelled again sending shivers down Candice's spine and now she didn't want Jeff back there alone either.

"Who's Kane yelling at?" Candice asked.

"I told you the girl with the golden earrings," Ashley said frightened.

"But it can't be Ashley or the ARK Angels would have found her already," Candice said confident that the ARK Angels would have found the girl with the golden earrings before they did, it was then that Candice realized that they had an ARK Angel with them, in fact Aurora had lead Jeff to Undertaker's house by leaving signs for Jeff to follow and she was now as frightened as Ashley, "Jeff get out of there!" Candice cried but there was no sign of Jeff and if the nightmare that Aaliyah Mysterio and Ashley Massaro held true there was about to be a murder and the girl with the golden earrings was about to die, "Well at least he's got Aurora there with him," Candice said.

"One ARK Angel is better than none I guess," Ashley said and they both prayed that Aurora's supernatural powers would be enough to save the girl with the golden earrings and protect her Rainbow Haired warrior until the other ARK Angels arrived.


	10. Houston, We Have a Problem!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Ten – Houston, We Have a Problem!

The green eyes of Jeff Hardy scaled across the rough dry grass of the Undertaker's lawn, he'd crept across it in the past but that was a long time ago and things were different now. The level of emotion coming out of Mark's house was higher than he ever remembered it being, as Jeff got closer to the noise he saw Undertaker with two women and Kane, the two women were Sara and Michelle McCool.

"Okay Ro-Ro, we're going in," Jeff Hardy said to Hunter's little pride and joy who was snuggled comfortably against the Rainbow Warrior's chest in her Rainbow Carrier. Jeff turned the handle of the back door and walked into the middle of a screaming match between Sara and Michelle McCool. As the door closed behind him all eyes were on Jeff and the baby attached to his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Undertaker asked but a part of him was relieved to see the free spirited icon of the WWE, he needed a break from all the tension and Jeff relieved some of it by just showing up.

"I came to kick your brother's ass but I can hear that you're already in the middle of doing that," Jeff replied and Kane broke his eye contact with Undertaker long enough to shoot Jeff a menacing smile.

"I think Aurora would have a better chance of kicking my ass than you Jeff," Kane said lightening the mood a little but it didn't last and Jeff could feel the weight of the tension between everyone in the room and knew that something was very out of place. He looked at The Deadman and asked him directly the first question that came to his mind when he saw Michelle McCool.

"Are you cheating on your wife again Mark?" Jeff asked and a part of The Undertaker wanted to snap the Rainbow Haired Warrior in half but another part of him wanted to break down and cry; Jeff always had a way of cutting through the treacle to expose the raw ugliness underneath and he did just that with his question.

"I tried to end it but Michelle won't listen to reason, she doesn't believe me when I told her it was over and that I was going back to my wife," Mark explained looking at Sara gratefully, "but she's still here and she won't leave,"

Michelle McCool gave Jeff a look so cold it could have cut glass, her cold blue eyes were accusing him of sticking his nose in where it didn't belong, "There's a ladder outside why don't you go jump off it?" Michelle told Jeff and the former IC Champion wanted to reply but he couldn't something was stopping him, there was an evil spirit in the room and it was roaming around Michelle. That's when Jeff realized who he was talking to.

"You're the girl with the golden earrings aren't you?" he asked Michelle but she grunted angrily and pulled Sara up by the straps of her vest then threw her roughly to the floor. Jeff couldn't believe it, he thought the girl with the golden earrings was in trouble but Michelle wasn't the one in trouble Sara was.

"Michelle stop!" Undertaker said pushing Michelle away and she bumped into Kane and looked up at the furious eyes peering down at her from almost 7 feet above.

"Get out of this house or I'm gonna do something I should have done a long time ago," Kane threatened Michelle and Jeff knew what he meant but Michelle just laughed in his face and looked at Jeff who felt compelled to suddenly look away, she was unbearable to look at.

"I am the girl with the golden earrings, I'm the girl Undertaker was supposed to marry but he won't listen to reason, instead he wanted to stay married to her!" Michelle snapped snarling at Sara who was cowering behind her husband.

"Mark you have to make a decision you have to choose once and for all, who's it gonna be Michelle or Sara?" Jeff asked.

"I made my decision Jeff, I'm staying with my wife!" Undertaker yelled at Michelle and she went for Sara again and once again Mark pushed her away but this time when Michelle fell back onto Kane he grabbed her by the throat and raised her up high for a Chokeslam.

"NO!!" Jeff screamed knowing that a Chokeslam from Hell would have killed Michelle and that's not how he wanted this all to end.

"Kane put her down please!" Sara begged and Kane turned to look at Sara he could see that she was serious and his interests were not in upsetting one of his most respected women in the world any further she had been through enough as it was. Kane lowered Michelle and put his foot on her back holding her in place, he was toying with her but it wasn't the right thing to do this was more than a jealousy thing, Michelle wanted Sara dead.

"You think Mark would ever have thought of buying you those golden earrings if Booker and Sharmell hadn't been in the store the exact time we were?" Michelle told Sara, "You were going to buy them for me weren't you?" Michelle said to Undertaker, "Tell her the truth!" Michelle shouted at Undertaker who was clearly wracked with guilt.

"I don't care Michelle, I love my husband and I have forgiven him and I want you out of my house!" Sara said nervously, she was scared of Michelle and of what she might do if she stayed in her house. Kane raised his foot and Michelle scrambled to her feet, walked up to Undertaker and stared him straight in the eye but all the Deadman could see were ashes, the remains of his burning lust were all he could see in Michelle's angry blue eyes, there was no love there and there never was that was his mistake and now he was paying for it.

"Tell me to go," Michelle asked him but for some reason Undertaker couldn't get the words out even though he wanted to see the back of Michelle more than anything something was stopping the words from coming out and Kane couldn't understand it.

"What's the matter with you tell her to go!" he yelled but Undertaker was frozen by Michelle or at least something coming from her spirit was paralyzing his speech.

"See I told you he's in love with me or else he'd tell me to leave," Michelle bragged but Sara didn't buy that, she could tell her husband wanted her to go and Michelle was controlling him somehow, "I'm the one you wanted to buy the earrings for isn't that right Mark? Tell the truth," Michelle said arrogantly but Undertaker didn't say anything, instead he squeezed his wife's hand and raised it gently to his lips and kissed it lovingly; he may not have been able to speak but his actions spoke loud and clear and they brought a smile to his wife's worried face as well as Kane's and Jeff's who took it as the perfect opportunity to try and get Michelle out of the house. Jeff walked over to her and took her arm gently.

"Come on Michelle its over," he said but something wasn't right about the texture of Michelle's skin, it was scaly and he pulled his hand away as she turned to him and hissed.

"I'm not leaving, this isn't over until this woman is dead," she said and Kane and Jeff exchanged glances both feeling helpless.

"Its gonna be a long night," Kane said and the arguments began once again making Jeff's argument with Ashley look like a diva pillow fight. Kane was gonna snap and Undertaker was incapable of getting Michelle out of his house, things were about to get out of hand and Jeff needed help, then he heard a loud banging coming from the front of the house and ran towards it. It was Matt Hardy and Jeff smiled in relief that his big brother was right on time.

"You were always the punctual one," Jeff said and tried to open the door to let Matt, Ashley and Candice in but the door wouldn't open. Jeff pulled and pulled on the handle but it wouldn't give, "the door won't open!" he cried to Matt through the window and Matt could see something was wrong about The Deadman's house, Candice had noticed it too but Ashley refused to look. After coming down from North Carolina to see what was going on with Jeff and Ashley, Matt was shocked to see Ashley still as disturbed as she was after her nightmare about the girl with the golden earrings and looking into the house both Candice and Matt thought they saw something moving even though there was no-one in the front. Something was out of whack and Matt didn't want his little brother in there one minute longer.

"Step back!" Matt shouted and Jeff moved out of the way of the window and Matt broke through shattering the glass and Candice and Ashley screamed as the broken shards were about to come down on them but they didn't: Aurora used her supernatural weather power and turned the shards of glass into raindrops.

"Good one Ro-Ro," Jeff said and kissed Aurora's head while Matt looked at Aurora in amazement.

"The baby did that?" Matt said amazed.

"She's not a baby, she Hurricane Aurora," Jeff said but the shouting between Undertaker, Kane, Sara and Michelle McCool resumed and brought him out of his reverie.

"What is going on back there?" Matt asked, "I came over to check on you and Ashley but you guys are fine,"

"We ain't got nothing on those guys," Jeff said and Ashley nodded as Candice tried to bring her into the house but she refused pulling her hand away sharply.

"I'm not going in there, the girl with the golden earrings is gonna get me," Ashley said and Matt frowned.

"What is she talking about?" Matt asked.

"We found the girl with the golden earrings," Jeff said and Matt's eyes opened with alarm.

"You did?" he asked surprised.

"Aurora led us to her," Candice added, "You will not believe who it is,"

"Who?" Matt asked,

"Michelle McCool," Jeff replied and Matt gasped.

"Michelle McCool is the girl with the golden earrings?" he said and Candice and Jeff nodded, "but if she's the one the ARK Angels were trying to save why is Ashley so afraid of her?"

"I don't know something's not right here," Jeff said holding Ashley's hand, "Michelle McCool has blue eyes and blond hair just like the girl in Ashley's nightmare but she wants to break up Mark and Sara's marriage,"

"Mark and Michelle are having an affair?" Matt asked and Jeff nodded and Candice looked at Jeff like he was crazy.

"That can't be right," Candice said.

"Don't tell me it can't be right I feel like I've been in the middle of a war just listening to the whole thing come out back there," Jeff said.

"And yet she's the girl with the golden earrings, the one the ARK Angels are trying to save?" Matt said, "Candice is right this whole thing doesn't make sense,"

A shriek came from the back of the house startling all four wrestlers, it came from Sara she was being attacked by Michelle again, "It may not make sense Matt but we have to get Michelle out of this house now, I think Kane is two minutes from snapping her in half like a twig," Jeff said but Ashley pulled him out of the house in a panic.

"No Jeff I don't want you to go back in there!" Ashley said desperately clinging to Jeff's hand and refusing to let go and Candice and Matt came over to calm her down.

"If the ARK Angels are right and Michelle is the girl with the golden earrings we have to get her out of Undertaker's house before she is murdered," Matt said.

"But it's not safe!" Ashley pleaded.

"Come on Ashley we'll all go in and get her out together it will be fine," Jeff said and as they turned towards the house the broken window re-assembled before their eyes.

"We're locked out!" Candice cried and Jeff ran back around to the back of the house and tried to get in that way but the knob wouldn' t turn this time and he couldn't get in.

"Whatever you guys saw is trying to keep us out," Jeff said, "there's an evil spirit in this house and it knows we're here to stop the girl with the golden earrings from being murdered, whoever she is,"

Matt, Candice and Jeff saw Michelle look at them and she walked over to the window and pressed her hands to the glass and Ashley screamed and ran back to the front of the house away from Michelle McCool who laughed and went back to terrorizing Sara. Jeff ran after Ashley and Matt and Candice felt very uneasy about what they had just seen, that was Michelle McCool alright but something wasn't right about the way she looked and they found themselves backing away from the house as-well. They came back around the front of the house to find Jeff comforting Ashley and sympathized with her deeply after seeing Michelle McCool.

"You're right Jeff I think something bad is gonna go down if Michelle says in that house," Matt said trying to pull himself together.

"I can't believe that was Michelle, what are we gonna do?" Candice asked.

"Wait for re-enforcements better known as the ARK Angels of DX," Jeff said but Aurora was through waiting for her angelic amigos whose flight from Orlando was delayed and she would have to get them here now the only way she knew how.

Continental Airlines Flight 1087:

"Houston this is flight 1087 from Orlando scheduled to arrive in Houston at about 10:25pm, we've picked up on some turbulence coming our way is there a problem?" the pilot said to the Continental pilot but before the man could answer flight 1087 which DX, the ARK Angels, Amy, Joanie, The Nashes, The Bookers, Shelton, Krystal, Sting, Kurt Angle and Christie Hemme were aboard was whipped by a mighty wind which quickly turned into a mighty hurricane and sent the whole plane into a panic, "Houston, we have a problem!" the pilot cried as the flight spun down towards Houston at an unimaginable speed.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" one of the passengers screamed but the passengers in section 42-45 were perfectly calm.

"Cameron maybe you should tell everyone that everything's gonna be alright and God's in control," Shawn asked the Amazing Cameron who sat back calmly and waited for Hurricane Aurora to bring them down to Undertaker's house speedily but safely.

"I would dad but they won't listen to me but trust me they'll believe in God more than ever once we land," Cameron said.

"Okay son, I trust you," Shawn said and went back to his seat while Cameron went back to squeezing LC's hand, the warrior princess hadn't said a word since they left Orlando, she was taking her calling very seriously and she didn't want to let God down. Cheyenne nudged her brother as his kissed LC's hand to get his attention. Cameron had been listening to the Lord very closely since they left Orlando as he sensed that something wasn't right about the revelation about Michelle McCool being the girl with the golden earrings. It was after Krystal fell asleep during the flight delay and woke up screaming that everything began to click; Cameron asked her to draw what she saw and instead of the blond haired and blue eyed girl with the knife in her chest that Aaliyah Mysterio and Ashley Massaro had drawn Krystal drew a huge black shadow. God told Cameron what the shadow meant and it put the ARK Angels' mission in a whole new light. Cheyenne nudged her brother and he stopped kissing LC's hand to attend to his sister.

"So let me get this straight, we're not going to save the girl with the golden earrings because of this demon thing Krystal saw?" she asked.

"We're going to try," Cameron said hopefully but he knew that wasn't the truth and LC shook her head.

"We can't sugarcoat it for her, she's involved Cam," LC said and Cameron sighed and he turned to his sister and answered her more honestly.

"We're not going to save the girl with the golden earrings," he said, he couldn't tell his 3 year old sister that LC was going to kill the girl with the golden earrings though, Cameron had a lot of his father in him, he believed that some innocence was worth protecting, "but we're going to try," he added and Cheyenne smiled as flight 1087 came soaring down over Houston just yards from the Deadman's ranch before landing miraculously on the ground. Once the plane landed the passengers jumped out and kissed each other with relief and thanked God for their lives.

"We made it, Praise the Lord!" the pilot said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Houston are you alright?" Continental asked him as the passengers gathered themselves together and got off the plane singing the Lord's praises for saving their lives.

"We landed fine!" the pilot answered, "There was an angel aboard this flight," he said not knowing that it was an angel that caused the hurricane in the first place because a far more serious disaster was about to take place and there wasn't a minute to waste. Houston still had a problem but it wasn't one that the other passengers of flight 1087 were going to have to deal with, just the angelic cherubs in section 42.


	11. Enter the Black Widow

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Girl with the Golden Earrings

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX and the Kliq.

Summary: Aaliyah Mysterio is having nightmares and Cameron discovers it's got something to do with the earrings she's been wearing but can the ARK Angels of DX get the earrings back in time to stop an unidentified woman from being murdered?

Chapter Eleven – Enter the Black Widow

Hunter looked up at the familiar house and smiled knowing that his daughter had been the one to bring the plane down, anxious to see his little Hurricane he picked up LC and ran towards the Deadman's house. LC wasn't anxious at all in fact she couldn't wait for this nightmare to be over and now that all the ARK Angels were there it soon would be.

"Uncle Hunter wait," Cameron said running up behind his girlfriend's father who was about to knock on the door when something caught his eye, he didn't know what it was but he felt very uneasy all of a sudden. He peered through the window but he didn't see anything, he turned back to Cameron for an explanation.

"There's something in there but I can't see it," Hunter said and Cameron nodded.

"I know," Cameron said he was about to explain what exactly was going on with the girl with the golden earrings when Jeff and Matt Hardy, Candice and Ashley came running around from the back of Undertaker's house.

"Ro-Ro!" Hunter said in shock at seeing his baby girl in a very bright and colorful Rainbow Carrier strapped to the chest of the increasingly annoying Jeff Hardy, "What the Hell is that?!" Hunter asked Jeff pointing at the Rainbow Carrier.

"There's no time for explanations," Jeff said taking Aurora out of the Rainbow Carrier and handing her to Triple H who took her lovingly and kissed her cold head.

"Well done Ro-Ro," LC said, "we wouldn't have gotten here in time if it wasn't for you,"

"Does she even understand what you're saying?" Matt asked.

"Yes I'm the ARK, I'm the only person she'll take orders from," LC replied and took a deep breath, "Showtime," she said to herself.

"Hey that's my line," Sting said.

"Stick a sock in it Stinger," Hunter replied.

"SUCK IT," Sting replied and Shawn smiled and gave Sting a hi-five.

"Our catch-phrase sounds so cool coming from you," he said and Hunter slapped him around the head.

"Focus Shawn, your man love for the Stinger can wait until after my daughter's done kicking some ass," he said as LC took off her backpack and took out her ax and with one mighty swing she split Undertaker's door right down the middle and kicked it down. As soon as she entered the house a wailing sound pierced the air and everyone except the ARK Angels and DX covered their ears. The curtains began to move and there were no lights in the dark consuming the Undertaker's house. There was one light though and it was from LC's ax which shone brightly in the darkness cutting through it and lighting up the entire room. She held up her ax high and spoke:

"Black Widow come out come out wherever you are!" she yelled and the shrieking intensified but then everyone could see a black form moving rapidly around the room in the light shining from LC's ax.

"What is that?!" Candice Michelle yelped hiding behind Hunter.

"It's the Black Widow, a demon spirit that's attached itself to this house," Cameron said watching the form carefully.

"Where did it come from?" Sharmell asked hiding behind her husband.

"Hell where do you think?" HBK replied.

"She means what is it doing here in the Undertaker's house," Tamara Nash said.

"It was unleashed when Undertaker committed adultery with Michelle McCool," Cameron replied.

Amy sighed, "Oh dear," she said feeling bad about the whole thing, "you have no idea what you've done,"

Cameron stood next to LC with GPS right next to him, LC braced herself as Michelle McCool came rolling through the room fighting with Sara Calloway and Kane and Undertaker were right behind them. The Black Widow spirit went into Michelle McCool and LC lowered her head and then looked at Cameron who had done the same thing.

"Now there's no way we can save her," LC said and Cameron nodded.

"I know," he said, "but its still worth a try,"

LC shrugged, "Okay, let's give it a shot. Black Widow!" LC called out, "Don't move one more step, I am the ARK and I come in the name of God to send you back to Hell and I demand that you get out of Michelle McCool now!"

Michelle McCool's blue eyes turned black and flickered evily behind slit lids, her gums were black and her teeth were grey and blackish and her skin was scaly like a snake. Michelle McCool was long gone, standing in her place was the demonic incarnation of the Black Widow and she wanted Sara Callaway dead. If LC didn't swing and hit there was a chance that could happen, "I'll give it one more chance then I'm gonna swing," LC told Cameron who nodded and LC called out the demonic spirit again, "Black Widow I order you to come out of Michelle McCool and leave this house right now!"

Michelle McCool smiled and let out a terrible shriek and then bolted towards Sara Calloway, grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her. Undertaker snapped but he couldn't touch Michelle, Kane tried to pry her hands off Sara's neck but even he couldn't do it, the Black Widow was incredibly strong and it was gonna take an Incredible Girl to free Sara.

"Go Chey go!" Cameron told his baby sister and GPS jumped on Michelle McCool's back and pulled her down by her hair. Sara gasped for air as Michelle released her neck and Undertaker grabbed her before Michelle put her hands back on her, he need not to worry because that was not going to happen. Cheyenne turned a writhing Michelle on her chest and put her foot on the back of her neck holding her in place, Michelle squirmed and tried to get free but there was no chance of that happening with GPS holding her down. Cameron turned his sister's head.

"Don't look Chey and don't open your eyes until I tell you to okay?" Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded she always listened to her big brother, Shawn panicked and was about to run over to her and cover her eyes but Amy pulled him back.

"No they have to do this without us," she said and Shawn sighed but didn't try to protect his daughter from what was about to take place. All eyes were on LC as she raised her ax above Michelle McCool's exposed neck and recited Matthew 3:10,

"Even now the ax of God's judgment is poised, ready to sever the roots of the trees. Yes, every tree that does not produce good fruit will be chopped down and thrown into the fire." LC said more to herself than to the Black Widow as she psyched herself up to kill the host of the demonic Black Widow spirit. When it was over, Amy and Shawn took Cheyenne away from the decapitated body on the Undertaker's carpet but instead of blood a black substance oozed out of Michelle's dead body and everybody wondered what it was.

"That's the Black Widow; it leaves a black residue in the host after sucking the life out of them. Michelle was dead long before we got here," Cameron said.

"That's why we barely recognized her before," Candice Michelle said feeling nauseous but relieved that it was over.

"Exactly," Cameron said and LC held up her ax to see the black stuff on it but it wasn't there because it was a weapon of God and therefore immaculate, no bad thing could ever stick to it. Michelle's body suddenly disappeared into a black cloud of dust and light appeared as the dust disappeared. Aurora sent a light wind through Undertaker's house and the black dust rose up and out of the room through the windows which were open. Everybody watched as the black dust blew out of the room and a light came through brightening up the previously dark room.

"Its over," Cameron said to everyone but judging by their faces they weren't so sure of that. Undertaker was distraught but Sara squeezed his hand reassuring him that it was going to be alright but the Deadman wasn't so sure. He approached the Amazing Cameron and looked at the little angel solemnly and spoke.

"Is she in Heaven?" Undertaker asked Cameron who shook his head and Undertaker shed a tear feeling like he had been the one to bring the ax down on Michelle not LC.

"She's in Hell because she refused to give you up," Cameron explained, "She was going to kill your wife Undertaker and you were going to kill her,"

"It's a good thing you guys were here," Kane said, "I'd rather Michelle was in Hell for all time than see my brother go to jail for the rest of his life,"

Undertaker wiped the tear from his eye, "My brother's right I would have killed Michelle if she killed Sara, you kids saved my family. How can I ever repay you?" he said.

"Stop cheating on your wife, take your vow to love her and her alone more seriously because if you don't the Black Widow will come back, its an adulterous spirit and it feeds off broken marriages," Cameron explained.

"I guess we'll have to work on putting our broken marriage back together," Undertaker said to Sara caressing her face and they both kissed much to everyone's relief. Hunter picked up LC who was still holding onto Cameron's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded, "that took a lot of guts LC, I'm proud of you kid,"

"At first I really didn't wanna do this but when I saw the Black Widow I knew I was the right person for the job, this is my calling and I'm proud to be an ARK Angel," LC said.

"You gave that demon exactly what it deserved, you're on the right side LC never feel sorry for the devil, Michelle made her choice and she'll burn in Hell for all eternity because she didn't make the right one. That's life," Hunter explained.

"No that's death," Cameron corrected his girlfriend's father, "And in Jesus there is no death, can I have my girlfriend back now?" Cameron said but Hunter refused.

"I've already lost one daughter I don't want to lose another one," he said, "Just give me five more minutes," and Hunter cuddled and kissed his two daughters, to him they were the toughest people standing in the room and he was very proud of them.

"How are we gonna get home?" Matt asked Shawn.

"You all are welcome to stay here for the night," Undertaker said and Aurora stared crying.

"I don't think Ro-Ro wants to stay here Hunter," Shawn observed.

"No I think I know what she wants," Hunter said and handed Aurora to Jeff who smiled in shock, "she obviously trusts you so I don't see why I can't and I'm sorry I've been giving you such a hard time about it, I guess I was just tripping," Hunter confessed.

"Thanks Trips!" Jeff said and strapped Aurora back into her Rainbow Carrier, "You wanna go home Ro-Ro?" he asked Hunter's baby girl who clapped her hands together excitedly in agreement.

"What are you doing?" Triple H asked confused as Jeff Hardy took Ashley and headed to the top of the Deadman's house.

"She's had enough and so have I, see you in the morning!" Jeff replied from the top of the stairs before jumping out of the highest window with Aurora strapped to his chest and Ashley hanging from his leg.

"ARGHHH!" everyone screamed, everyone except Candice and the ARK Angels that is.

"MY BABY!" Hunter screamed and jumped out of the window after them, unfortunately Jeff, Aurora and Ashley took to the air while Hunter fell to the ground, it was a good thing Shawn was already in position and caught him before he hit the ground, "What the?" Hunter said as Jeff, Aurora and Ashley flew through the air.

"Looks like your baby girl can fly big man," The Undertaker said as everyone came out to watch the spectacle; it was like nothing they'd ever seen before.

"And I thought I'd seen it all," Kurt Angle said marveling at the sight of Jeff Hardy flying through the air.

"I knew Jeff was a hi-flyer but this is amazing!" Kevin Nash said.

"Jeff come back here, you can't fly at night!" Hunter yelled at the Rainbow Warrior but Jeff had already thought of that.

"He's glowing!" Sara Callaway said and Matt and Amy smiled.

"He must have doused himself in glow paint," Amy said.

"And Aurora too," Shawn noticed seeing Hunter's little pride and joy lighting up the night sky and Hunter was about to light up himself.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Robe of Righteousness by any chance Deadman?" Shawn asked Undertaker who shook his head.

"No, why?" Mark asked.

"HARDY!!" Hunter roared in a rage and everyone jumped at the level of his voice.

"No reason, lets all go to bed," Shawn said and everyone turned to go back into the house.

"What about him?" Kane said pointing to Triple H who was almost foaming at the mouth with rage.

"He'll be fine," Shawn said rolling his eyes at his Degenerate partner in crime, "so much for making peace with Jeff," he said going inside with Amy resting against him.

"Sara before we all go to bed I have something for you," Krystal Marshall said handed the golden earrings to Sara Calloway, "I believe these are yours," she said and Sara looked down at the golden hoops and looked at Undertaker curiously.

"Those are for you, you're the real girl with the golden earrings and I'm sorry I never gave them to you sooner," he said and Sara put the earrings on and kissed her husband passionately.

"They're beautiful I love them, but not as much as I love you," she said and they embraced each other tearfully.

"See that's what's supposed to happen when you put the golden earrings on," Sharmell said and everyone applauded Sara and Mark Calloway and the ARK Angels who had made it possible for them to give their marriage a fighting chance and now the golden earrings were with their rightful owner.

The End.

_**The adventures of the ARK Angels of DX will continue in The Ten Bridesmaids.**_


End file.
